Horrors of War
by Ezbok58a
Summary: COMPLETED CHAPTER 14!Drakken steals a Time travel device and escapes into the timestream & Kim was the only one to follow leaving Ron in the present when he finds out where Kim is and devises a plan to get her back. The place, Vietnam 1969
1. 1 Why are we here?

Kim Possible and all characters related to the show are owned by Disney

I own this story.

This is story is rated R for obvious reasons.

This story is focused on the horrors of war, so there will be things done in this story that may offend some of you, I just ask that you realize that some of the instances in this story actually happened during our countries darkest war, so please keep that in mind.

The first 3 chaptershave beenrewritten, so they are not as good as I had hoped, after 3 things will get really good as we dive in head first

---

**Why are we here? **

**January 1969, Di Nang Valley**

Ron crawled into the fox hole, pulling the brush overhead to conceal their position from the enemy. He leaned back against the dirt walls and placed his M16 against the wall.

_Why am I here?_

That same question he asked himself every night for the entire 2 weeks he has been in this shit hole of a country fighting a war that no one believed in or supported.

_Good ole Viet-Fucking-Nam_

Ron looked down at his arm _Sergeant, Squad leader. Like I deserved this fake rank_

Ron looked over to the left side of the fox whole; there was his Corporal, second in command if anything happened to him. The only two people in the squad that knew the truth about their orders the true nature of why they were here, and why they would all die here.

Ron looked at the Corporals face, his blue eyes looking at picture he held in his hands. Ron sighed; _He still cares about her_, _He wanted to help but why can't I bring myself to trust him?_

"Josh" Ron said

He stirred out of his daze and started to put the picture back in his chest pocket

"Yes, Sergeant Stoppable" he got a smile on his face as he said that, Ron shook his head

"Dammit, I don't call you Corporal Mankey; don't start with this rank Bullshit Josh"

"Sorry Ron, it just gives me some happiness in calling you that" Josh smirked; Ron knew he wouldn't stop calling him that, He also knew it aggravated Ron which is why he does it.

"You're thinking about Kim again aren't you?" Ron asked trying to sound caring, holding in his anger, that he was trying to find his Girlfriend with, her ex-boyfriend.

Josh shrugged "Yeah, I just…..just can't stop worrying about her. I mean we don't even know if she is still alive in all of this" Ron could see the tears forming in his eyes; Ron gritted his teeth and shuffled over to Josh's side, trying his best to try and comfort him, although seeing Josh cry was rewarding, out here they had to be a team, they had to work together whether Ron liked it or not.

"Look Josh, I've been in contact with Wade. She is out there, alive. We have the exact coordinates this time." Josh looked over to me; tears were coming to Ron's eyes as well. Ron couldn't keep his emotions bottled up; this war was getting to him.

It was getting to the both of them, the horrors they have seen, the horrors they have committed. It would be enough to drive a normal man to suicide.

Just then there was movement in front of us, Ron grabbed his M16 and steadied the sights on the figure, removing the safety.

"Thunder!" Ron yelled to the figure

"Flash, Sergeant!" The figure yelled back.

The two breathed a sigh of relief and Ron brought the weapon down, when Private Johnson came into full view.

"Report Private" Ron said as he knelt down by the fox hole, Johnson was a black man and very skilled with a M60 as he slung the heavy weapon over his shoulder.

"Sir, Claymores have been placed on the perimeter, if those motherfucking Gooks want some of us, they have to get through those, and even I can't find all the tripwires. And I was the one to set them all" Johnson replied, his smile showed us his joy.

"Very good Private, get to your fox hole and inform the others, 40 minutes of sleep. Then we head to that base and resupply. Dismissed" Ron saluted

"Yes Sir!" Johnson returned the salute and jogged to his fox hole.

Ron leaned back down into the hole and leaned against the wall again. "Corporal, we will find her, so help me God will we find her. And there will be unspeakable measures brought on those involved in her capture!" Ron said, rage filling his voice.

"You mean Drakken and Shego?" Josh asked as he was trying to lie down.

"No, I don't think even Drakken knows what he got himself into, but remember our mission. Find and Rescue 'Lieutenant' Kim Possible, then find Drakken with the Time travel device. And get the hell back to our own time."

_Lieutenant Kim Possible, Amazing that headquarters believed that. Much like they believed I was a Sergeant and that Josh was a Corporal._ Ron thought chuckling.

Josh was soon asleep, hand over the picture in his chest pocket. Ron lied back in the moist ground, pushing his helmet over his eyes.

Ron's thoughts were shifted to the men he lead. They were kept in the dark on their mission; they only knew that we had to rescue a Lt. that has fallen into enemy hands and return to base.

It was easier said than done, Command gave them five men to take on this mission. Ron knew that most of them would never make it out alive.

There was their heavy weapons expert Private William Johnson, he has proved to be the muscle of the squad, never backing down from a fight.

Our Radio man and linguist Shaun Jakeobson, he was good buddies with Johnson which probably explains why he is still alive.

Then there was Ken McCormick, John Dobson, and Jim Wilson. They were the riflemen, with the exception of Dobson who was the close range weapons man as well as their tunnel rat.

The past two weeks they have been on Kim's trail hoping to find her so they could all get home. Every time the squad got close, something happened. The Teit Offensive those damn Charlies pulled practically started when they got here.

But we had to push on to the HQ.

Ron had just given the General their orders on the rescue mission when Charlie attacked, the two were ordered to defend the base, and the next day they would meet their squad and head out.

Ron closed his eyes, he didn't want to recap what they went through over the past 2 weeks, He knew he would only relive the experience when he slept, which is exactly what happened.

He went into a dream, a dream he knew all too well. He dreamed of the start of this horror that they had to go through.

----

Well this is the start of Horrors of War, Next chapter will provide some insight as to what happened to bring us here, stay tuned. And review please


	2. 2 The Start of the Nightmare

**Chapter 2**

**The start of nightmare**

Ron went into a dream, a dream he knew all too well. He dreamed of the start of this horror that they had to go through.

**Middleton High school**

**3 weeks ago**

The School day had just ended, Kim and Ron had Cheer practice that day.

Practice soon wrapped up and they went to change, When the Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the Sitch Wade?" Kim said as the screen came on

"We got a report from Professor Dementor; apparently he created a device that allows time travel." Wade said.

"Time travel? That even possible Wade?" Ron had asked with concern, _no one has been able to perform time travel,_ he thought.

"Apparently he has, and the reason I'm calling is because I've got Shego and Drakken on the move towards Dementors lair, they apparently want that device." Wade brought on the screen a picture of the said device; it appeared to be a thermos.

"Wade is that the device?" Kim asked "Yep, that's it. I have a ride for you guys, it should be there in a few, good luck"

"Thanks Wade" Kim turned the Kimmunicator off, and Started for her locker to grab her mission gear. Ron was right behind her.

Soon the Global Justice Jet hovered overhead and prepared to land. Soon the two were on board and off to the lair, they changed into their mission clothes in the plane.

"We're approaching the Drop Zone, prepare for Deployment" The Pilot said.

Kim and Ron put on the parachutes that were on the jet and headed for the open door, the light above the doorway came on, and when it went green they jumped. Kim was the first in the doorway with Ron right behind her.

Kim turned back to Ron and gave him a quick kiss "Love you Ron" she said with a smile.

"Love you to Kim" Ron replied with his boyish grin.

"Green light, GO, GO, GO!" The pilot yelled, within seconds they were freefalling toward Dementors lair.

3,000 feet and they pulled the chutes. Now as they glided in the two saw Drakken's hover car arrive around the back of Dementors lair. Ron motioned it to Kim who nodded; they guided their chutes to the area where Drakken had entered. If there is one thing he didn't expect, it was for the two to come in from where he had to leave.

**Dementor's Lair**

They discarded their chutes and started into the lair; Kim had the Kimmunicator out and used it to navigate through Dementors base.

Ron and Kim soon arrived in the main hall; Drakken and Shego were one level below them and didn't look up to the catwalk they were on, giving Kim and Ron an element of surprise.

They quietly snuck to the lower level when Drakken found the Time Travel device

"Are you sure this is suppose to allow Time Travel? Cause it just looks like an ordinary Thermos" Shego said placing her hands on her hips.

"Trust me Shego, with this Device I can go back in time and conquer the World!" Drakken replied holding the device over his head like a trophy he just won.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Kim called to Drakken, Ron was on her left side.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken cried, Shego put a hand on her face "Why do you always act so surprised when she comes to foil your plans? Do you expect it to be someone else?"

Shego said, causing all to look at her, even Drakken.

"Well, I…..I don't really know" Drakken finally stated. "No matter, you will not stop us this time, Shego!" Shego lit her hands up and went to attack. This wasn't the first time Kim dealt with Shego but she knew not to underestimate Kim as she took her on.

Ron's job was to get the device from Drakken while Kim kept Shego off of him. It was going well, but Drakken was running away from Ron as he closed in. Kim kept Shego busy till Shego grabbed some chemicals Dementor had lying on the table.

She flung the contents across the floor, Kim jumped out of their range all together.

Drakken came running toward Kim with Ron in tow. Drakken turned at the last minute to avoid the spill. Ron wasn't so lucky and ended up hitting the spill sliding him across the floor, just missing Kim as he crashed into the wall.

Drakken used this moment to activate the Time Travel device. A big blue round rotating portal appeared in the room, Shego quickly jumped in with Drakken close behind, but before he did he turned back.

"So long Kim Possible, We Shall not meet again!" With that he turned into the portal, but Kim Possible didn't give up that easy and she was soon running toward the portal as it started to close.

Kim Dove toward the portal "Kim, No!" Ron cried.

But it was too late, she disappeared into the portal just before it closed, leaving Ron stuck on the slippery chemicals not being able to help his partner.

Ron immediately pulled out his communicator and called Wade. "Wade, Drakken and Shego got the device and went into the time stream, Kim went with them, You able to reach her at all?" Ron worried about the answer when he asked.

"Sorry Ron, if Kim's Kimmunicator had been on when she went through; I might be able to contact her. But now I can't get anything from her!" Wade sounded worried as well. When a 10 year old Super genius worries, you know it's not a good sign.

"Let me know if you turn up anything Wade" Ron turned the communicator off.

Ron collapsed to the floor, bringing his knees up to his face, arms draped on his knees and his head buried with his forehead resting on his knees.

_She's gone, I may never see her again._ Tears started to form in his eyes on that thought

_Don't you worry Ron; Kim will be fine, where ever she is. She can hold her own._ Ron's thoughts were trying to reassure him. It wasn't working.

"Team Possible? Vat are You Doing Hear!" Screamed a voice to Ron's right. He rolled his eyes that voice has to be Dementor.

Ron turned his head and sure enough there he was with his ripped henchmen beside him. "Drakken and Shego, went to steal your Time Travel Device. We were trying to stop them when they escaped" Ron said starting to get up, wiping the tears from his face.

"You mean He STOLE MY TIME TRAVEL DEVICE!" The heavily accented Villain cried. "Dude, what did I just say?" Ron sarcastically put his arms in the air.

"Point taken" Dementor said, calling his henchmen off. Ron asked the question that stunned Dementor, and even himself a little.

"Can you build another one?" Dementors eyes filled with anger and confusion. "Why would I want to Build Another ONE!" He screamed. Ron also had a perplexed look on his face as he realized what he just asked.

"So I can go back in time and get the original one. I'll be damned if I allow a team member be stuck in time without help." Ron's eyes became filled with rage the likes of which Dementor has never seen before, not even Ron himself knew what he was doing.

"I'll ask you again, can you build another one?" Dementor started to sweat, his hands got shaky, he never seen Kim's partner so involved, so threatening "Y-yes I can build another one" He finally stammered.

"How long would it take you to build it?" Ron asked, cracking his knuckles, and taking a fighting stance.

Dementor's eye started to twitch in fear "Should be about a weeks time, is that ok?"

"Good, Contact Wade when you finish it, I'll be back and I will pursue Drakken and return what is rightfully yours. We have an understanding Dementor?" Ron put his hand out, He was going though the Hand shakes deal. Dementor wiped the sweat off his brow and grabbed my Ron's "Deal" he said.

With that Ron headed back to where we entered.

_What was all that about? Why are you letting him build another one?_ Ron asked himself, he still couldn't figure out what he had just done

_Kim is stuck out there in some point in time, now Wade may be able to trace where that warp took her._

It was starting to make sense to him now, he couldn't just idly wait for Kim to come back. That's not how he was programmed, He was going after her, to save her.

_This is going to be one long week though_. Ron shook his head, One week till he could do anything.

**Middleton **

**The next day**

Ron told Wade to hold off of the missions for the week, he also got to work on trying to track where the signature the time travel device left to find out where and when it was.

Mr. Barkin was annoyed that Kim wasn't going to be here the whole week, but I think he understood. It was a class trip that day to the Middleton Vietnam War Memorial that the town had for all of those from Middleton who died in the war.

The Memorial was circular in shape, and had Granite panels with the names of those who died engraved into them, it even included the year. It was a very peaceful and sobering feeling in the memorial, all these men died for a misunderstood cause, and those who did survive were ridiculed and tormented when they got back by the people they were supposedly protecting.

Definitely one of America's darker times. Most of the class stayed around Mr. Barkin, however Ron wasn't among them. He was sitting on a bench near the middle of the memorial.

His head was down resting on his hands.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" a familiar voice asked

"Is it that obvious?" He responded looking up slight smirk.

It was Felix, one of two other friends Ron had other than Kim, the other being Monique.

"Ron, you have got to come through this. Kim will be fine, she's a strong girl, she could take care of herself. Now what would she do if she found out you spent the whole week sulking around?" Felix put his arm around his friend.

Ron smiled "She'd probably give me a severe scolding and would limit our alone time as punishment." Felix smiled back "That's right, not to mention the ass kicking I would get for letting you beat yourself up about it,"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't-" Ron cut himself off mid sentence when he realized what he was going to say, Covering his mouth.

Felix gave him an agitated look "wouldn't what?" Felix had a sly smile on his face, "You're starting to act like Kim now"

Ron turned away embarrassed "Sorry Felix, I didn't mean for that to sound so, you know"

Felix patted Ron's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, it'll be tough but you'll get through this."

"Come on" Felix said "a little walk around the memorial will help clear your head" he offered Ron a cybertronic hand in getting up.

"Well, Maybe you're right" he said grabbing the hand.

"You're damn right I'm right" Felix laughed as the two started around the memorial. Ron was on Felix's right, closest to the names.

"I never realized so many people from Middleton had died in this war" Ron said looking at the names.

"Yeah, it was a dark time in Americas history, a war nobody wanted to fight, a war where you had to treat everyone you meet as a enemy, it really got to some of those soldiers," Felix realized that Ron dropped back.

"Ron?" Felix looked back, Ron stopped and was walking closer to a panel, "Ron?" Felix grew more concerned, as he started toward Ron he saw the side of his face.

He was pale, tears were starting to form in his eyes as he reached out and touched the panel. "Ron?" Felix reached his side.

He turned to Felix, His expression was one of absolute dread and horror, "Ron, what is it? What's Wrong?" Felix was getting seriously concerned, He have never seen his best friend like this, He brought his hand up and pointed to a name on the wall and collapsed into his arms, crying.

Felix looked to where he was pointing. His heart sank, he felt sick to the stomach, and he could feel the color drain from his face

"Jesus Christ, NO" _No, it can't be, it just can't be._

The name on the wall Ron was pointing to

**KIM POSSIBLE January 1969**.

----------

Well that was an interesting twist now wasn't it.

Next chapter will explain the rest of what happened before we finally get back to Nam.

Review please.


	3. 3 Impossible becomes possible

Well last chapter ended with a shocker

The 1st 3 chapters are going to be off, I edited them to make the new story fit instead of rewritting them, which would have been smarter to do

**This is the last chapter that was edited! From here on out everything should be more streamlined and fit toghether better that the first two.**

This chapter will fill in the rest of the flashback, then its back to good old Vietnam

I still don't own the rights to KP, they belong to Disney.

Now back to the story

----------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**The Impossible becomes Possible**

**Middleton Vietnam Memorial**

**3 weeks ago**

"Mr. Barkin! MR. BARKIN! GET OVER HERE!" Felix screamed to the crowd of students, Ron was still, he was on the verge of passing out from shock. Felix wasn't far behind him.

"Stoppable, what's going on? I want an explanation Now!" Barkin demanded looking at the two of them, the rest of the class was right behind him.

"S-she's Dead Barkin" Ron said, his own words driving a steel rod through his heart.

"Who's dead son?" Barkin asked as the students looked on, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Look for yourself Sir" Felix said as he raised a hand to Kim's name.

Mr. Barkins eyes went wide "Sweet Mother of Pearl" he clench his fists, Ron told him that Kim was stuck in some time period, but didn't know when.

Now we knew, and It mad me sick just to think about it. Mr. Barkin grabbed Ron and pulled him up.

"You ok son?" Barkin asked Ron, he tried to shake it off "I'll be fine, just give me a moment" Barkin motioned for the students to give him some space.

Ron put his hands on his head_ this can't be real, no fucking way this is real! Come on Ron! Wake up! Wake the Fuck up! GOD DAMMIT THIS CAN"T BE FUCKING HAPPENING!_

Ron screamed. He couldn't grasp what was happening, it didn't seem real. Then Barkin placed his hand on his shoulder

"Son, you better look at this" He whispered into Ron's ear, Ron gritted his teeth, and turned around and looked at the engravings.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse:

**KIM POSSIBLE, JANUARY 1969**

**DREW LIPSKIY, JANUARY 1969**

**SHEGO, JANUARY 1969**

**RONALD STOPPABLE, JANUARY 1969**

"We're all going to die there" Ron said, his voice trembling. Ron felt Barkin Squeeze his shoulder. Suddenly it hit Ron, He grabbed the communicator out of his pocket and called Wade.

"Wade! If Kim's Kimminicator was on when she went through the portal, could you still be able to contact her?" Wade looked at Ron stunned.

"I-I believe so Ron, but why?" Wade was startled, but he saw his face and knew it was bad.

"We're at the Middleton Vietnam War Memorial, and Guess who's names are on it" Ron brought the communicator up so Wade could see the wall. "Oh no" Ron heard the genius say.

"Could you track her Kimmunicator if I went back in time to get her, so I know where she is?" Ron asked. Wade began typing furiously on the computer, "Yeah Ron, if you keep yours on when you go through I should be able to find her signal and send you the coordinates"

"Thanks Wade, pass the info to Dementor and tell him to build it double time, Ron out"

The screen went blank as Ron put the device in my pocket, all the students around him were staring, they just heard what he told Wade.

"Stoppable, I don't think going back there is a good idea, maybe if" Ron cut Barkin off before he could finish

"If I let my friend Die out there? Is that what you're suggesting I do Barkin!" Ron looked at him with rage burning in his eyes, He put his hands up "Just Calm down son" the students soon backed away from him.

"Kim I have been through a lot together, I'll be damned if I just sit here and let my Partners, One of my friends Die out there in the goddamned jungle!"

Felix was still by Ron's side, soon Monique was with him as well.

"Stoppable, listen to reason. If you go back you'll die for sure" Barkin pleaded.

"If I Die Saving Kim, Its worth it." Ron said, determination in his eyes. "Ron don't do this!" Felix and Monique cried.

Mr. Barkin put his hand up, telling them it was hopeless to argue with us, Ron's minds was already set.

Ron saw the tears in their eyes as they were still trying to keep him from going, Monique was the one that broke the silence.

"And What do you hope to accomplish by going? Huh? You trying to be Heroes?" Monique cried, anger in her voice.

Ron looked Monique square in the eyes,so she couldsee his determination.

"We work as a team, We Die as a team" Ron said to her. The words cut through the tension like a chainsaw through paper.

"Mr. Barkin" Ron spoke, looking at the man "You were in Vietnam correct?" Barkin was taken back by the question. "Yes Stoppable I was, What's your point?" Barkin asked back.

"You know how to operate, how to fight, how to survive there, I want you to teach me all you know, I want gear, to blend in there" Ron finished, the students were shocked, Barkin was stunned.

"Look Barkin, Either you train me to fight and live in those conditions to give me a chance to survive, or you let me go there unprepared and untrained where I will certainly die within a few days." Mr. Barkin sighed, he knew that he had to help him.

"Ok, I want to see you after school in my office." Mr. Barkin stood at attention and saluted Ron.

Ron did the same, returned the salute "Yes, Sir!" he said.

**Later that day**

**Middleton High School**

Ron was walking towards Mr. Barkin's office when an unexpected figure came up behind him.

"I'm going with you" the figure said, his words stopped Ron in his tracks.

"No, no way in hell are you coming with me Josh" Ron didn't even bother to turn around and face him.

"Why the hell do you want to help me anyway? Huh? Think it's the perfect spot to kill Kim's new boyfriend so you could take her back? Am I close Mankey?" Ron spun around, with both fists clenched, ready for a fight.

Josh put his hands up "Kim and I knew it wasn't meant to be Ron, that's why we broke up, you deserved her all along. I just don't want you to go out there alone."

Ron had a perplexed look on his face, "Why do you want to help me?" Ron asked again

"Because I can't do anything while I let my friends go out to die. I know you and I have not been on the best of terms, and I want to change that. To show you that you could trust me as a friend" Josh started to get tears in his eyes.

Ron bowed his head, he didn't want Josh with him, and he'd just try to take Kim from him,

_Wake up you Moron! He doesn't want Kim! He wants to prove that he is a Friend! Someone to trust you Selfish Bastard!_

Ron sighed and lifted up his head, "Josh, for Kim's sake I am willing to try to make amends with you, but be aware that this will be a tough environment for the both of us. I am going to be placing all my trust in you to cover my back, just as you are going to place all your trust in me to cover your back. What I'm saying is, Can I trust you?"

Ron looked Josh in the eyes with that last sentence, "Only if I could trust you with the same Ron" Josh opened his arms and the two hugged, this would be a trying time for both of them, they both needed each others trust if they were going to survive.

"Come on Josh, lets get to Barkins office" Ron said turning back down the hallway, Josh soon followed "Sure thing, teammate" Ron glanced at Josh.

_Teammate? Oh god this is going to take some getting used to_

The last bell had just rang as Ron and Josh waited in Mr. Barkin's office. The Rumors were already circulating the school about the events of the trip to the memorial, no surprise there.

Barkin entered the Room and sat behind his desk, he glanced over all the pictures he had in the room, war pictures from when he was in the service.

"Mr. Mankey, Stoppable here has informed me of what you plan on doing" Barkin looked Josh dead in the eyes.

"Do you know what you're getting into Mankey?" Barkins look tore into Josh.

"I am fully aware Mr. Barkin, I am willing to do anything to help a friend, and I do mean anything" Josh had his own determined look in his face.

Barkin leaned back in his chair "That's good Mankey, because you two will be facing unimaginable horrors, and have to make choices you'd never have thought you would have to"

Barkin leaned forward in his chair again

"Gentlemen, I've contacted some of my old squad members, you will have the period correct supplies ready for when you have to embark on your mission. For the next week starting today you will live, eat sleep and breathe Jungle survival. Do I make myself clear?" Barkin looked at us, seeing our determination.

_I will not Fail you Kim, _Ron thought as he and Josh responded in unison "Yes Sir"

A slight grin appeared on Barkins face "Good, Some of the gear is already out on the field. I'll see you two out there in 5. Dismissed" Barkin got up and saluted us; they stood and returned it as they left the room.

Ron and Josh walked down the hallway toward the football field, the halls still had some students in them who did nothing but stare at the two, like they were 2 dead men walking. Which they might very well be if the memorial is correct.

The two of them stepped out onto the field; Barkin was waiting on their arrival, in the corner of his eye Ron saw Felix, and Monique standing by the bleachers. They were shocked that Josh was with Ron, and even more so when they found out that Josh was going with him.

The two stood at attention in front of Barkin, He was wearing his military uniform and the football dummies were out with some kind of padding on them.

"Are we ready to begin training Grunts?" Barkin said with Drill Sergeant Style anger in his voice. Ron and Josh nodded "Sir, yes, Sir!" Ron knew watching all those War movies was a good thing.

"Good, Today you will learn how to use your rifles" Barkin grabbed 2 era M16s off the dummy rack and tossed one to each of them. He then gave them sheathed Bayonets and told the two to fix them to the rifles.

That entire day was spent practicing routine military exercises. Bayoneting, Firing, cleaning weapons, Obstacle courses the whole nine yards. They were out there for 6 or so hours, when it was practically night out Barkin dismissed them. They were sore, they hurt, but by God they weren't going to quit. Every time one of them made a slip up it was 50 pushups for both of them, because they failed as a team.

Every once in a while Josh would glance at the bleachers, it seemed that the crowd watching them had grown, apparently the word was well spread by now as almost the entire student body was watching them drive themselves to exhaustion.

"Ok, that's enough for today team. Be here at 7am sharp, tomorrow is going to be another long day." Barkin turned to leave when Josh spoke. "But, Mr. Barkin, we still have classes to go to tomorrow." Josh was trying to catch his breath. Barkin turned around to face him.

"Do you want to be ready for War, Mankey?" Josh swallowed "Y-Yes Sir" Barkin squinted his eyes at the teen "Then you will show up here to train, this will be your class. Am I understood Mankey?" Josh nodded slowly "Yes sir" Barkin got a slight smirk on his face "Good, see you here at 0700, Dismissed" with that Barkin left.

"Smooth move Josh" Ron groaned as he lifted the rifle and assorted other goodies Barkin left them. "You could quit anytime, I'll understand" Ron said praying that Josh would take the bait.

"You trying to get rid of me Ron?" Josh said standing up facing Ron.

_He saw through that one dipshit, now you really are stuck with him_

Ron didn't respond, he just turned and continued to lug the equipment over to his car. Loading all the stuff into the trunk, "Well Ron, are you?" Josh said as he loaded his stuff in his car, 4 spots away from Ron's car.

Ron slammed his trunk shut and got in the car, Josh was still standing there waiting for an answer. Ron rolled his window down "See you early tomorrow" and with that he drove off.

Ron was involved in his thoughts the entire drive back, trying to get answers to questions he couldn't answer.

_This isn't going to work out; we are going to end up killing each other over there. Why is he really coming anyway?_

This was going to be a long week indeed.

**Middleton High School**

**6 days till deployment**

Ron stirred sleepily from his car as he arrived at the school way too early for his liking

_All for you Kim, I'm willing to suffer though unbearable early ness just to be with you_

Ron grabbed the stuff out of the trunk, he never got a chance to tell his or Kim's parents what exactly happened, he'll tell Wade when he is already out there, save the drama till its too late he figured.

Ron stopped in his tracks as he looked at the vacant parking lot, vacant accept for one other car, a Bright Red Corvette.

"Goddamn it" Ron muttered it was Monkeys car. He's here; Ron would never be able to get rid of him at this point.

Agitated and tired, Ron finally made it to the field where Barkin and Monkey were waiting.

"Stoppable, on time for once I see" Barkin stated as Ron took his position.

"Surprising, I didn't think you had it in you Ron" Josh said, giving Ron a friendly ribbing.

_There are many things you don't know about me Monkey boy_ Ron thought as he shrugged it off.

The next six days just kind of went by in a blur for the teens, it was training non-stop for the entire day. Rain or shine they were out there in the mud, dirt or whatever the elements were when they were training, always getting curious looks from passing students and staff.

By now the two's agenda was very clear throughout the school, there was even a bet circulating on if they would succeed, fail or just kill each other out in the field. But they never let it get to them, they just kept doing their training preparing for that fateful day when they had to go and use what they learned.

Ron's communicator went off. "Go Wade" the exhausted teen said, trying to catch his breath.

"Ron, Dementor just contacted me, it's ready. I told him your plan and he wants to meet you at the memorial in 2 hours"

"'Bout damn time, thanks Wade. I'll contact you then" Ron turned the screen off and turned to Mr. Barkin.

"Barkin! The Time has come" Ron said, Barkin and Josh picked up on it.

"We need to be at the memorial in 2 hours ready to go" Ron was about to go when Barkin stopped him.

"Not so fast Stoppable" Barkin reached for 2 packages on the nearby table, handing one to Ron and one to Josh. "You'll need these Uniforms, You'll get the helmets at the memorial"

Ron opened his package, it was a Vietnam era Army Uniform, and it had a rank on it along with Ron's last name "Sergeant?" Ron asked confused

"Corporal?" Josh had opened his, and was just as confused as Ron

"A Sergeant is in charge of a squad Stoppable, A Corporal is the second in command. You will have to rescue Possible with a squad of 5 others, and you will need orders from Command HQ. Those will be ready when I see you two off in 2 hours. Till then you two are dismissed"

Ron wrapped the package up again and started to gather all his equipment up.

He was soon in his car and heading home to prepare for the war he was about to join.

The Day they had trained for had Finally come.

**Middleton Vietnam War Memorial.**

Ron and Josh stood there in the center of the Memorial, all dressed in their military olive drab colors with guns in hand. Barkin showed up with another package in his hands, behind him were Felix, and Monique.

"Sergeant Stoppable, Corporal Mankey" Barkin saluted; The two retuned the salute "Sir!"

"I have one more package for you two, here" He offered Ron the package, "Its for when you get to Possible, So that she would fit in there" Barkin had tears forming in his eyes.

Ron opened the package; There on the shirt it read Lieutenant Possible, Ron quickly wrapped it back up and put it in his pack. Felix came up with papers in their hands

"Here, so this way you can fool the top Brass" Felix said, his voice was trembling. The papers looked like official orders to rescue a downed U2 spy plane Pilot who answered to Possible. Ron smiled at the papers and looked at the group, his closest friends other than Kim, stood there to see him off to our fate. Dementor showed up with the device.

"Here You go, I wish the both of you good luck" Dementor handed Ron the device and shook his hand, Ron could see he knew the courage it took for him to do what he was about to do, all for love.

They started with the goodbyes; Everyone was in tears at that point.

"Get your asses back here ASAP!" Demanded Monique

"Stay Alive out there" Felix said

"Go get her, bring her back, and don't die on me" Barkin said

Ron and Josh wiped their eyes as Ron turned the communicator on, "Wade, its time" Ron said as he put it in his chest pocket. Dementor had already set the correct time, Ron activated the device revealing the same blue portal that had taken Kim away from him a week ago. "We will be back" Ron said as they stepped into the portal.

Towards Kim, towards rescue, towards their Fate.

--------------

Another lengthy chapter, next one will be the recap of the first 2 weeks in Vietnam and its effects on two teens, who are trying to rescue a friend.

Reviews are welcome.


	4. 4 Welcome to the Jungle

Time to return to the Jungle, this will still be a flashback to what has gone on in their first 2 weeks in Vietnam.

I still don't own Kim Possible as she belongs to Disney, sadly

---------------------------

**Chapter 4 **

**Welcome to the Jungle**

Ron emerged from the portal first with Josh close behind, when Ron heard a sizzling noise "Aw Shit!" Josh cried, Ron spun around to see Josh holding the time travel device out, smoke was pouring from it.

"What Happened?" Ron asked, as he looked at Josh giving him an accusing look.

"I don't know, it just started smoking when we got through the portal, maybe it fried itself" Josh said shaking his head.

"Perfect, just what we needed" Ron said taking the smoldering device. He then handed it back to Josh "Put it in your pack, we might still have a use for that"

Ron turned back to face his surroundings, they were in a Jungle alright. It was night time and the sounds of explosions were heard in the distance, but they sounded like fireworks to Ron.

"Where are we exactly?" Josh asked as he crouched down, keeping his profile low.

"I don't know, I'll see if we can get Wade" Ron grabbed the communicator out of his pocket, glad to see that Wade was still there.

"Wade, can you hear me?" "Loud and clear Ron, looks like it worked. I'm tracking the signal now" Ron saw the 10 year old furiously typing on the keyboard "Got it, you are just outside a main army base which is located to your north."

"Thanks Wade, anything on Kim?" Ron asked as he crouched down

"Nothing yet Ron, I should have a fix on her position in a couple of hours, but I do have some Bad news" Wades expression became very concerned.

Ron's heart sank "What is it Wade" hoping it wasn't what he feared.

"Well, according to the timeline you are there on the Tiet Offensive" Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tiet Offensive? What exactly is that?" Josh asked as he huddled next to Ron

Ron shrugged his shoulders

"The Tiet Offensive is when the North Vietnamese Army called for a cease fire so they could celebrate their new year" Wade said.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad" Josh said as he cracked a smile.

"Sorry Josh, they used their new year as an excuse to launch a massive attack on all US held positions simultaneously" Josh's smile disappeared.

"You're kidding right?" Ron asked

"Nope, and according to the records you guys have an hour before they start their attack. So I suggest you two get to that base on the double."

"Roger that Wade, keep us posted" Ron clicked the communicator to the Map, showing where they had to go.

"Come on Josh, we have to get a move on if we want to beat this attack" Ron said as he started sprinting toward the base.

**US ARMY outpost 342**

**Just outside Saigon**

Ron and Josh emerged from the Jungle right in front of the Bases main entrance.

Ron reached for the orders that were given to them and turned to Josh.

"Stay close and follow my lead, we are just regular GIs with a mission. Nothing Fancy"

Josh nodded "Just act normal huh? It should be harder for you 'Mr. Never be Normal'"

Ron couldn't help but laugh, he prided himself on never being normal and he was lecturing Josh to act normal.

The two entered the base, there was minimal activity as most of the soldiers were having a good time with games and radio and such. There in the center of the base was the command center, a large pillbox like building made out of Concrete covered by thousands of Sandbags. And there by the main entrance to the Command center was a flag pole with the American Flag flapping proudly in the Vietnamese breeze.

They entered the Command center; there were makeshift desks all over the place. It was dimly lit and visibility in the tight rooms was practically zero, the Rooms reeked of some kind of foul stench that neither Ron nor Josh wanted to find out about.

Ron walked over to a table with an officer behind it "Excuse me, who is in charge here?" Ron asked the officer. The man looked up from the paperwork he was filling out and pointed down a short hall.

"That would be the General, down the hall last door to your right" The man said.

"Thank you" Ron turned and motioned for Josh to follow. It wasn't a long hallway at all, and the two were outside the Generals door in no time.

Ron knocked on the door

"Come in!" yelled the General

Ron and Josh entered the room

It was well decorated with pictures on the wall of soldiers in poses and such. There behind a rich wood desk sat a well built man with a shaved head and 3 stars on his shoulders. Ron read the name tag on the desk

**GENERAL DWIGHT C. GOODMAN U.S. ARMY**

Ron stood in front of the desk with Josh at his side, they saluted the General

"At Ease men, what can I do for you?" Goodman asked the two.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the orders

"General, top Brass has requested us to locate and retrieve a downed U2 Pilot behind enemy lines" Ron handed the orders to Goodman who put on reading glasses and looked over the documents.

"Lieutenant Possible must be important; brass doesn't usually authorize a squad to go retrieve a downed airman unless it is absolutely necessary." The General put the papers down and removed his glasses, looking at Ron.

"Sergeant, I can see that Brass has trusted you with this mission, they usually just send in orders and I get the joy of picking who goes. I will review the files; you will have a squad ready for you two tomorrow morning at 0530"

The General stood up and extended his right arm, Ron reached out and grabbed the generals hand in a handshake

"Godspeed Son, I pray that you won't be going in a suicide mission. Dismissed"

"Thank you Sir" Ron said,

The two then left the office and headed back to leave the command center when they heard it.

It sounded like a Jet was flying over

"INCOMING!"

The Center shook, dust fell from the rafters above.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW! MOVE MOVE!" Shouted the officers.

Ron and Josh sprinted to the door, the outside was a mess.

One building was burning as troops ran to their positions; their cries went throughout the base

"Someone Man that M60 in the Pillbox!"

"Sneaky VC Fucks!"

"I thought this was a goddamn cease fire!"

Josh elbowed Ron, who turned to look. There at the main entrance were dozens of NVA regulars storming the base, AK47s in hand.

"Shit! Come on Ron lets get to some cover!" Josh started toward the pillbox that was 100 yards away from them.

"Son of a Bitch!" Ron yelled as he followed Josh into the pillbox, there was a M60 on a tripod in the box with them.

"Man it Josh, Cut those bastards down!" Ron said as he looked out the narrow slot in the front of the pillbox.

Gunfire erupted around them as the troops fought the advancing VC, as the mortars still fell on the base.

Ron brought his rifle up and took aim; Josh was picking the M60 up and leveling it at the entrance.

"Now Josh, take them out!" Ron cried as he opened fire, Josh was still worried.

He didn't want to take someone's life, but he didn't have a choice "Screw it" he said as he pulled the trigger.

**The Next Morning**

Ron got up off the pillbox floor, he and Josh spent the entire night in there fighting off the advancing enemy, and Josh was still asleep next to the M60.

_My God what have we become? _Ron thought, recounting the events of last night.

_I never had to take someone's life before, but now I don't have a choice._

Ron stretched his arms looking out over the battlefield.

_Christ, I remember all the stuff I saw in the Movies, the way it affects the soldiers the insanity that envelopes some of them._

_I may even have to shoot………………….shoot children_ Ron shuddered on that thought, he remembered what Mr. Barkin told them and the events that happened in the movies.

They used their own children as booby traps, strapping them with explosives and sending them to greet the American soldiers blowing them up with them. The only way to prevent that is to shoot the threat.

_But out here, anyone can be that threat_

"Enough of this, Josh?" Ron kicked Josh's legs, stirring him from his sleep.

"W-What is it?" Josh mumbled as he yawned.

"Come on Corporal Mankey, we have to meet our squad" Ron smiled as he said that.

"Fine, what is for breakfast then?" Josh asked as he got up

"I believe it is these C rations we have heard so much about" Ron said sarcastically.

"You mean we actually have to eat that so called 'shit on a shingle'?" Josh said as the walked out of the pillbox.

"Sadly yes, we have no other choice"

The Sunlight revealed all the damage the VC had inflicted to the base that night.

Craters were everywhere, posts were in shambles, and dead NVA lay out in the open. It wasn't a pretty morning image for the two.

Just then the communicator went off; Ron reached into his chest pocket and pulled it out.

"Go ahead Wade" Ron said as he and Josh stood out by the pillbox.

"Good to see you guys survived the night; your base was hit the hardest in the initial attack. I've located Kim on GPS; she is 45 clicks to the north of you two and way behind enemy lines, so you better hurry."

"Thanks Wade, two questions. One, what is a click? And two, how do we get there?" Ron asked turning to Josh, hoping he would have an answer. But Josh shook his head.

"A click is a Kilometer, so she is roughly 30 or so miles to your north, and you get there by joining up with the Air Calvary, they go into a LZ that cuts your traveling distance basically in half. I've loaded up their coordinates as of now; they will be leaving in about 2-3 days so you know. Good luck"

Ron put the device in his pocket, "Well, at least we know where she is" Josh said.

Ron nodded his head in agreement, when he noticed the General coming their way

"Heads up Josh, here comes Goodman" Ron whispered as Goodman approached.

Both Ron and Josh saluted as the General stood in front of them.

"At ease men. Gentlemen, I bring you your squad. I expect you to get to know them before you head out, good luck" And with that the General turned and left, leaving behind 5 men, which Ron was supposed to command.

Ron got incredibly nervous looking over at the men, _his_ men. He was sure they had all seen combat before hand and knew the rules, where he _their_ commander didn't have a clue.

"Well, ok. I am R-, sorry Sergeant Stoppable, your squad leader." Ron motioned over to Josh "This is Corporal Mankey, he is second in command, I want you to state your name, rank, and specialty so I know what I have to work with" Ron motioned over too the first man on his left.

The group had this uncertain look in their eyes which Ron immediately recognized

_They don't trust you, you have to earn their trust_ Ron thought as they began to sound off.

"Private Shaun Jacobson, Radio specialist and linguist"

"Buck Private Jim Wilson, Rifleman"

"Buck Private Ken McCormick, Rifleman"

"Private John Dobson, Close range weaponry and Tunnel Rat"

"Private William Johnson, heavy weapons"

Ron nodded

"Gentlemen, our mission is to go behind enemy lines and rescue a downed U2 Lt. that was shot down 2 days ago, this mission requires that no major forces go in to a rescue attempt, the Lt. is just too valuable. We need to sneak in and grab the Lt. and call for evac out of there. Any questions?"

Ron looked at his men's faces, none of them spoke up. "Good, we move out In 10 minutes, we will rendezvous with the 7th Air Calvary within the next 2-3 days, they will take us up halfway, from there we have to hike out to the Lt.s last known location. Dismissed"

The squad fell out; Ron looked over at Josh who shared the same uneasy look Ron had.

"I don't like this one bit Ron, it doesn't feel right" Josh said shaking his head

"Me either Josh, but we don't have a choice now do we?" Ron said putting his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Come on, lets load up before we move out" Ron said as they turned to load up supplies.

Little did they know at the time, but it wasn't going to be as straight forward as it had sounded.

------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go, next up some bad decisions cost some of them their lives and they aren't even at the Air Calvary.

What will happen?

Who will die?

I've got alot on my plate as of now so updating the story is going to take awhile, I still have to finish chapter 5, I have another story I'm just starting, and I got my regular school work to take care of. Just a FYI

Stay tuned to find out, and please review.


	5. 5 Death awaits at every turn

Thanks for the reviews so far, the next few chapters are going to be coming kind of slow as I'm back in school, I'll try my best to update it as much as I can

---------------------------------------

We are still in the flashback faze and will probably stay there for the next 2-3 chapters, depending on how I want this story to turn out

Kim Possible is still owned by Disney, they refused my offer again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

**Death Awaits You at Every Corner**

Ron and Josh loaded up on supplies, with help from Wade Rod determined that moving in a standard line they should hit the Air Calvary in about 15 hours. If everything went smoothly, and that was a big if.

Josh sat on a bunch of crates and looked out at the squad who already assembled at the north of the base.

"Ron, I really don't like this. I have a bad feeling about this trip" Ron joined Josh in watching the squad.

"You beginning to regret coming with me aren't you?" Ron said looking Josh in the eyes seriously.

"I don't know Ron, it's just that. Even with all the training Barkin gave us nothing really prepares you for when it really happens. When it really is a kill or be killed scenario, that and the thought of the children they use"

Josh's whole body shivered on that sentence, Ron felt himself get a chill go through his spine.

"I just don't know if we will succeed, if we are doing this in vain." Josh hung his head, hoping Ron wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Fuck Ron, we have been here for not even a whole day and this war is already affecting me. I must be soft"

Josh was crying at this point, he fully expected Ron to beat some sense into him, get him back on track.

Josh felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up and saw that it was Ron's who had tears in his eyes.

"Goddammit Josh you are not soft. You are not the only one affected by this, but we have to over come it, we have to beat it, fight it, and kill it even. No matter what happens, we will get to her alive"

Josh sat there in shock; he knew then that even though they had their differences and that they still didn't really trust each other that they would help each other out.

'Like a true team' Josh thought as he wiped his eyes.

"Well Sergeant," Josh said getting up "Lets get this show on the road, you have the stuff from Wade?"

Ron pulled out some small pieces of paper "Right here, come on Corporal, We need to decide who gets point"

The two walked out to the men who casually lay around shooting the breeze when Ron and Josh showed up.

"McCormick, you have point, now let's get going men" Ron stated to the men.

Soon they all filed out McCormick leading the way with Josh and Ron right behind him as the left the relative safety of the base and walked into the Jungle, where Death awaits at every step.

**Vietnam Jungle**

**10 clicks south of the 7th Air Calvary**

It was about 6am when the squad left the base, now that they were 10 clicks from the Air Cav. It was 435pm.

The trip through the jungle was rather uneventful, Ron felt. Just avoided some patrols, and disarmed a few traps Charlie left for them. It was eerily quiet for some time; call it the calm before the storm.

McCormick was still on point, ten feet behind him was Josh, and 10 feet behind him was Ron and so on. Josh's eyes scanned the Jungle around him with every wary step, a trap or ambush could be anywhere, they had to be alert.

Just then McCormick raised his left arm up, making a fist with his hand. The squad stopped where they were, they hit another trap. Ron slowly walked up to a few steps behind McCormick, with Josh crouching down and staying back.

"What is it Private?" Ron whispered

"Another trap sir, looks like a trip wire attached to some kind of device there in the tree"

McCormick motioned to the wire concealed in the jungle grass; Ron's eyes followed the wire to the base of a tree where it wrapped around the tree trunk.

"See what you could do" Ron told the Private, McCormick nodded and pulled out a pair of wire cutters.

Ron slowly made his way back to where Josh was.

"What is it?" Josh asked, never averting his eyes from the jungle around them

"Trip wire, probably attacked to a spent bazooka tube that they filled with grenades" Ron said.

"Really?" Josh raised an eyebrow

"Saw it on the history channel" Ron said.

"Sergeant!" McCormick called

Ron turned around to see the Private standing there, putting the wire cutters back.

"Its disarmed Sir, we should be good" McCormick smiled

"Good work McCormick Alright lets continues squad" Ron said to the rest of the squad.

They soon returned following the path through the jungle, things were still quiet, too quiet for Josh's liking.

Before there was wildlife, birds, insects. But now it's as if they entered a barren part of the Jungle, or the creatures knew what was about to happen.

_SNAP!_

The squad froze where they stood and immediately raised their weapons, scanning the Jungle

_CRACK!_

The sounds were close,

_CRREEAAAKK!_

"Where the Fuck is it coming from!" Johnson cried

"It sounds like wood, wood under stress" Wilson said

"Why the Fuck would wood be under stress?" Dobson asked

Suddenly the answer dawned on all of them

"Oh _FUCK_; one of us is standing on a trap!" Jacobson said.

Immediately after he said that there was the sound of wood creaking and cracking, this time at a much more alarming rate.

They turned back to McCormick whose face was full of absolute terror.

The Ground Private McCormick was standing on suddenly gave way,

"OH SHIIITTTT!" McCormick cried as he fell into the hole.

"Jesus Christ, McCormick!" Josh said as he rushed over to the edge of the hole, he peered down into the spot. All the color drained from Joshes face, he suddenly felt very ill, like he was about to throw up.

"My God" Josh said as he dropped to his knees, he brought his left hand to his mouth as the smell hit him. He crawled to the side and threw up.

The rest of the squad ran to where Josh was. Josh had just crawled to the side to vomit when the rest of the squad peered into the hole.

"Son of a Bitch" Wilson said, pulling a rag from his pocket to cover his nose and mouth.

"God dammit" Johnson said as he turned away.

Ron just looked into the hole, the smell was one of the foulest he had ever had the displeasure of smelling.

McCormick had fallen into one of Charlie's "Pungy Sticks". Ron covered his nose and mouth with one hand as he assessed the situation.

Pungy Sticks were nasty little traps Charlie loved to use; it's basically a pit with sharpened sticks of Bamboo. To ensure a painful death to whomever was unfortunate enough to fall in the trap, they smeared their own feces on the sticks, ensuring infection and a painful death.

However as Ron looked in he realized that McCormick was still alive

'Well barely, but alive none the less' Ron thought

McCormick fell in at a bad angle, the sticks had pierced both of his legs in multiple places and his left arm got it pretty bad too.

He was lucky that he didn't get one through the chest, other wise he would certainly be dead.

"H-help, me" McCormick was able to mutter as his face turned pale white.

"Christ he's going into shock, we have to get him out of there" Ron said as he turned to the squad, Wilson helped Josh back up after Josh was finished emptying his stomach.

"I've got some rope Sarge" Jacobson said, pulling a large roll of rope off of his belt.

"Good, we need him to tie it around himself so we could pull him up" Ron said as he grabbed the rope.

"Corporal" Ron said turning to Josh who was slowly regaining the color in his face.

"You get to work on a stretcher for him; there is a town 2 miles from here." Ron turned back to Jacobson "When we get him out, I want you to relay a call to base requesting for a medic" Jacobson nodded

Josh got to work on the stretcher using pieces of the trees around him, while the rest of the squad pulled the wounded private out of the trap.

With every pull he screamed in agony, it cut through the men like a knife hearing someone scream like that.

An hour after the incident happened they had McCormick on the makeshift stretcher; they covered his body with a blanket, as Jacobson called in for medical assistance in the next town. Josh sat on the ground watching Dobson tend to McCormick.

A Hand was placed on his shoulder, which made Josh jump a little.

He looked up to see that it was Wilson, which was a surprise as he was expecting it to be Ron.

"You ok Corporal?" Wilson asked

"Ye-yeah, I think I'm ok." Josh got up to his feet, never taking his eyes away from the wounded private.

"First time?" Wilson asked

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, finally looking at Wilson

"First time seeing someone get hurt that bad, I could tell that you are still not used to this 'war' here" Wilson gave a half smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Josh asked

Wilson laughed a little "Yeah, it is. You act like I did when I first got here, that was 9 months ago"

Josh's jaw dropped, "So Corporal, how long have you been here?" Wilson asked curiously.

Josh sighed as he looked toward Ron who was with Jacobson discussing what to do about McCormick.

"The Sergeant and I got here last night, before this we were behind desks" Josh smiled a little inside when he said that.

'Well it is true; accept it was high school desks' he thought

"Damn, how the hell did you two end up in this shithole? Piss off your superior or something?" Wilson asked

Josh got very nervous, he couldn't think of a good excuse as to why they ended up here, so he lied.

"Yeah, that's it, I think" Josh finally blurted.

"Hey man, don't worry about it; we are a family out here. We protect each other." Wilson said as he turned to McCormick.

Josh slowly made his way to the wounded private; Dobson was using the last of McCormick's first aid kit bandaging some of the bad wounds the sticks gave him.

His legs were soaked in blood, his face was pale white and his one good arm was shaking.

Ron came up to where Josh was "Dobson how's he doing"

Dobson shook his head "If he doesn't have help in the next 20 minutes he is a dead man."

Ron sighed looking over at Josh,

"Corporal, you and Dobson are carrying McCormick. We are not that far from the village where the medics will be waiting, let's go now"

Ron was already off pointing toward Jacobson to take point; Josh had no choice in the matter. He picked up the front of the stretcher as Dobson grabbed the back, they slowly made their way up to the village, to hopefully get McCormick patched up.

**Small Vietnamese Village **

**5 miles south of the Air Calvary**

It took the squad 10 minutes to reach the village; it was a remote village with one main road going right down the center.

The squad got a lot of uneasy looks from the locals as they entered the village. Ron gritted his teeth.

'Anyone here could be a NVA; I got to keep on my toes' Ron thought as he led the squad to the center of the village.

"Alright, we wait here till the medics get McCormick." Ron said turning to the squad.

Josh gently set down the stretcher, he was glad to lose the extra weight, and being able to hold his M16 again. They left McCormick's rifle in the trap, it was useless as the guns had a reputation for jamming when dirt got in them.

Josh took a knee and assessed the village, noting the uneasy looks the villagers gave them.

"What's on your mind Josh?" Wilson asked crouching next to Josh.

"I don't like this, this is a NVA village. We shouldn't be here" Josh said ejecting the clip from his rifle.

"I know, I got the same feeling. Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious" Wilson said moving back to his position.

Josh looked at the magazine in his hand, it was full. Josh slapped the mag back into the rifle and pulled on the primer in the back of the handle, making the weapon ready to fire.

"Hey GI!" The cry startled the squad as they turned toward the source, it was a 6 year old girl.

"We love you! Thank you!" the little girl cried. Making Josh and Ron feel better than they were. But that was short lived when they saw the little girls' next action.

"_Oh God no" _Josh said, his eyes growing wide with horror.

The little girl started running toward the squad.

Every member raised their weapons at the girl, but Josh was the only one who would be able to hit her, as she was running right toward him.

"Hey Stop!" Johnson yelled

"Don't come any closer!" Wilson said

The little girl didn't understand them, didn't hear them, or just didn't care as she continued toward Josh.

"Corporal! Take the Shot!" Ron cried looking at Josh.

Josh had tears in his eyes, the rifle was shaking in his hands as he got the girl in his sites.

"Damit Mankey Take the Shot!" Ron screamed

'I can't do it, I can't kill a little girl' Josh thought 'but you have to Josh, you don't have a fucking choice in the matter' Josh was arguing with himself as the little girl got closer and closer.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Ron screamed

Josh closed his eyes, his finger wrapped around the trigger.

_BAM!_

The sound of a M16 firing echoed through the village

Josh opened his eyes to see the little girl on the ground, 40 feet away from him. Smoke was pouring from his weapons barrel.

The girl on the ground stirred around, screaming in pain. It cut through Josh like a knife.

"My God, what have I done?" Josh asked himself as he lowered the rifle.

Josh felt a hand grab his shirt and forcefully pull him too his feet. It was Ron.

"What the FUCK was that Corporal?" Ron asked, sounding really pissed off.

"Ron, I just couldn't……I just……" Josh was lost in his actions, looking over to the girl on the ground.

"Jesus Christ Josh, She is one of the enemies. You want to live through this and get back to Middleton!" Ron screamed at Josh.

Josh slowly nodded.

"Then Get your Fucking head in the game! You Know how low they will go, we have to get to her before they do" Ron said, anger was still in his voice.

He turned to head back to the rest of the squad when he stopped and turned back to Josh, who was still upset "Next time, Kill her too" With that Ron turned back.

Ron was pissed.

'He knows what they are capable of, stupid son of a bitch. Why the fuck did he comes if he didn't like the situation' Ron thought

'I don't like it anymore than he does, but goddammit I am not going to lose anyone because of it'

Ron turned back to see Josh slowly making his way over towards the rest of the squad.

Ron looked past Josh toward the stretcher, Dobson wasn't by McCormick's side.

Josh saw Ron's eyes start to get wide with fear. Curious he looked behind him, the sight froze Josh where he stood.

Dobson was standing over the little girl, shotgun pointed at the still body as he nudged it with his boot.

"DOBSON NO!" Josh Screamed, but it was too late.

The little girl's body exploded, sending Dobson sailing through the air and into a small cart filled with baskets of rice.

'Shit, the Girl was a trap' Josh thought as he rushed toward the cart where Dobson landed.

The rest of the squad was right behind him.

Dobson was a bloody mess, he had a piece of shrapnel sticking out of his chest, part of his right leg was completely gone, and his face was frozen in a twisted look of horror.

"Dobson! Dobson!" Josh screamed, but he never got a response. Dobson was dead.

"Motherfucking Gooks" Johnson said as he looked back toward where they first saw the girl, the figures there started to run away.

"You better run you Rice eaten MotherFuckers!" Johnson screamed as he fired his M60 towards the fleeing VC. Dropping 2 of them rather quickly.

As if on cue the medical jeep arrived in the village, the two medics rushed over to where the squad was standing while Johnson still fired in the fleeing enemy's direction.

"Who's in charge here?" the first medic asked.

"I am, Sergeant Stoppable" Ron said turning away from Dobson's dead body.

"Where is the patient?" the second medic asked.

Ron pointed behind them where McCormick rested on the stretcher

"We also have this one here, happened before you pulled up." Ron said motioning to Dobson.

The first medic rushed over to Dobson "He's gone, we'll load him up after we get that guy" the medic said as he rushed to help his partner load up McCormick.

They returned to load Dobson in the back, throwing a blanket over him.

Josh watched as they finished loading the two into the jeep, he picked up Dobson's shotgun. It was singed but still worked.

Josh walked over to Ron and handed him the weapon, Ron accepted the weapon and nodded.

They watched the medics drive off, probably toward the Air Calvary base.

When the jeep was 50 yards ahead of the squad, a group of children ran out in front of the jeep, the driver braked to avoid hitting any of them.

The Jeep stopped just in time, when 2 teenage Vietnamese girls ran over to the jeep and tossed their disk like hats into the back of the jeep and started to run.

"HEY, HEY!" Ron screamed as he started running toward the jeep.

"Squad move up and attack now!" Ron yelled to the squad as he closed in on the two girls, The Jeep in front of Ron exploded into a large fireball. Killing all of those that were in it.

Ron stopped in his tracks and raised his rifle on the fleeing girls,

"You Bastards!" Ron cried as he squeezed the trigger, a hail of bullets cut down the two girls, dropping them to the ground.

Josh rushed to Ron's side, and looked at the devastation in front of him.

The Jeep was on fire, they could smell meat cooking making the men nauseous. Josh saw one of the girls start to move.

Josh became filled with rage, he just saw 2 of their squad members get killed by these two and one of them was still alive.

Josh walked over to the still moving girl and kicked her over on her back.

She was young, maybe Joshes age or younger, she had a look of mercy in her eyes.

But Josh didn't care, it soon became clear what they all had to do to stay alive in this hell hole.

Josh brought the barrel of his rifle inches from her nose, seeing her eyes fill with tears as she started to plea for her life.

His pleas fell on def ears, Josh was fully engulfed by anger as he said something to the girl.

"I hope it was worth it you Bitch" Josh squeezed the trigger.

_BLAM,BLAM,BLAM!_

Josh fired three rounds into the girls face, spraying her blood on him. Ron and the squad looked on in disbelief.

Josh turned to look back at the squad, blood still spattered on his face.

"Come on squad, there is nothing more we could do here" Ron said as he started back north, leading the squad out of the village heading towards the Air Calvary.

**2 Miles to the 7th Air Calvary**

Ron had put Josh on point as they headed down the dirt road toward the base, they could hear the choppers flying around them, But Ron wasn't thinking of that now.

Ron looked at Josh, as he led the squad. He thought about the look in his eyes, it was a look Ron has seen too often.

It was a look of pure hatred.

'What the hell is happening to Josh? It's like he snapped' Ron thought. For once in his life Ron was feeling worried about Josh, he had seen what happens to people with that look.

The Blind rage that fills them, the way they act around others.

Ron figured it would be best for Josh to collect his thoughts, hopefully snap himself out of the rage he was in.

Ron couldn't believe he was actually starting to care about what was going on with Josh. He never wanted him to be with him in the first place, He still had that distrust for his reasons for coming with him.

Ron thought of that day in the hall where Josh told him he was coming with him, and that emotional hug that they had.

Yet he wondered why they hugged in the first place. There was no need for it, so why did it happen? What caused the two to go into a hug?

Ron shook his head, he couldn't really figure out why they had hugged.

'Maybe it was an emotional moment, and I didn't have anyone else to comfort me' Ron thought, still unsure.

"Sergeant!" Josh called, snapping Ron out of his thought.

"What is it Corporal?" Ron asked. Only to see a smile on Josh's face as he pointed up.

Ron's eyes followed to the sign hanging over the dirt road.

**7th Air Calvary US Army**

They had made it to the base.

Ron soon smiled as he spoke "BooYah!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay on chapter 5, started next semester at college so updates are not going to be as frequent.

Next chapter, will involve a trip from the Air Cav. More violence and some old fashioned Napalm for good measure.

The story will soon end with the flashback and pick up where chapter one left off (Remember ch2 was the start of Ron's dream on the past 3 weeks.)

Kim will be appearing within a chapter or two, but it won't be a happy reunion. Drakken and Shego will appear later in the story as well, this is mainly Ron's devotion to Kim, then going after Drakken. Read and Review please.


	6. 6 Flight of the Valkyries

Well College is in full swing for me so updating is going to be around Thursday, Friday, or Saturday.

Thanks for the reviews so far,

Burpadski, no relative was in the war. I just really seen too many movies on the subject and it is a change of pace from the Iraq war stories that are up here.

I still do not own KP, Disney still does but my plan to over ride them will soon go into effect, so that may change.

I also don't own any rights to the movies I'm going to be referencing.

Enjoy Chapter 6!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horrors of War, Ch 6**

**Flight of the Valkyries **

The remaining squad members walked into the main headquarters of the 7th Air Calvary unit where they were supposed to get a lift to a LZ.

Helicopters flew low overhead as music blasted through the many speakers located around the base as Ron made his way towards the command center.

"Squad, listen up" Ron said, turning to face his remaining squad members. They stood around the Sergeant patiently awaiting instructions.

"The Corporal and I will talk to whoever is in command here in regards to our ride, get some grub and rest up, dismissed" Ron turned back around and motioned for Josh to follow.

"You back to normal yet Corporal?" Ron asked Josh as they made their way toward the general direction of the command base.

"Yeah, why do you ask Ron?" Josh said, curiously looking at Ron for some insight.

"Because it looked like you snapped back there smartass" Ron said, a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Calm down there Ron-man, what's with the attitude all of a sudden?" Josh said, anger was starting to build in him as well, wondering what the hell was going through Ron's head.

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned to face Josh, Ron's expression was that of annoyment, he never really wanted Josh with him and now he was going to put Mankey in his place.

"Because you little shit, you hesitated to kill the enemy back there! Your hesitation cost Dobson his life and it almost cost you your own." Veins were making themselves visible in Ron's arms and neck as he pointed a finger right at Joshes face.

"If you hesitate here, you die. You got goddamned lucky that the little girl didn't take you with her." Josh backed away, as Ron got to the real point of his rant.

"How the Fuck am I supposed to trust a coward like you to watch our backs?" Ron glared holes into Josh, the words hitting him like knife to the heart.

_Coward? Me? _Josh thought as Ron continued his barrage.

"If you hesitate like that one more goddamned time Mankey, and it costs us our mission. You had better pray that you die a quick death, because you won't get one from me"

Josh stood there, pondering all the info his _supposed_ friend just told him to his face.

Josh clenched his fists as he responded to Ron.

"What the Fuck did you expect from me Ron? I never thought in my life I could do what I did to that little girl. And you accuse me of being a coward? Bullshit, I'd like to see you do what I did to that girl without second guessing your decision."

Ron looked at Josh, his brown eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he spoke.

"If it isn't Kim, then I don't give a shit" Ron turned back around and continued toward the command center when Josh spoke up again.

"Just what the hell does that mean?" Ron spun around again to face Josh, his expression surprising the teen.

"It means that until I find Kim, I don't care what I have to do to get to her, whether it's killing a child or an entire village. As long as I get to her, she is the only one that matters"

Ron turned back and started off; letting his words sink into Mankey's thick skull.

Josh slowly followed Ron, staying back a few feet to allow some breathing room. While he thought about what Ron told him.

_So that's how far he's willing to go for her, my god will she even recognize him after this?_

Ron found what he believed to be the command center, only it was in shambles. The NVA must have struck hard on their offensive last night as bodies of the NVA lay all around him.

But something was unusual about this, Ron checked one of the Vietnamese bodies and pulled off a playing card. Ron studied the card, it was an Ace of Spades, and on the picture of the spade had a skull wearing a dark blue hat with a yellow kerchief tied around it. There were words under the spade which Ron read aloud.

"7th Air Calvary" Ron chuckled to himself, it was just like that Vietnam War movie he saw a couple of months ago.

Ron looked to his left and saw a large statue like figure standing there giving orders to fellow soldiers around him, all the while never moving.

Ron got up and made his way over to the figure noting his features. Unlike the other officers Ron saw this one was not in olive drab green. Instead he wore a sleeveless Dark blue shirt with a sword on his waist, on his bald head was a Blue Calvary hat with a yellow kerchief wrapped around the base of the hat, flapping in the breeze.

Ron approached the figure which hear him approaching and turned to face the source of the noise.

"Sir, you in charge of this operation here?" Ron asked as he let his rifle hang

"Yes I am soldier, how could I be of assistance to you" The large man said, arms never leaving his hips as he looked Ron over through his big dark sunglasses.

"Sergeant Ron Stoppable, My squad is supposed to get a lift from you guys to a LZ up north" Ron said breaking into a crisp salute.

The man smiled and returned the salute "I've gotten word of your mission Sergeant, we are willing to help in any way possible"

The figure held his hand out, Ron took and shook his hand.

"Commander Jonathan Durand, I run the 7th Air Calvary"

"Pleasure to meet you Commander" Josh came up next to Ron at this point, Ron was quick to introduce him, hopefully to get him away from them "This here is Corporal Josh Mankey, my second in command. The rest of the squad is off getting some chow"

Durand shook Mankeys hand, causing Josh to crack a smile, first time since that morning.

"Good to meet you Son" Durand said to Josh.

"Corporal, why don't you join the men for some food? Durand and I have a lot to discuss, I'll brief the men later" Josh nodded, he knew Ron wanted him as far away from him as possible at that time, Josh didn't have a choice in the mater.

As Ron watched Josh head off, a smile crept up on his face. For it was the first time since they arrived he had some time away from the headache.

"So Sergeant, how was the hike up?" Durand asked

"Not to good sir" Ron recalled the events of earlier that day, McCormick's fall into the trap, the little girl and Dobson, and the medics that had gotten blown to bits.

Durand took it all in and shook his head

"Goddamned Charlie, they always try some sneaky shit like that" Durand said as he placed both hands behind his back.

"Sir, about the lift?" Ron said, careful to not push the issue onto the commander.

"Oh right, we will load up tomorrow. We'll take you guys to the northern most LZ, it was in bad shape yesterday so it will be a full on assault. You'll have to stay and fight till we rid Charlie of the land, but after that you should have a smooth trip till you reach the river."

Ron though about what he just heard

_River_?_ We have to deal with a river now as well?_

Durand sensed Ron's confusion and finished his speech.

"Don't worry, we have arranged for you guys to get a ride with a Navy PBR up the river to a firebase we have along there. From there it shouldn't be farther than 10 clicks till you reach your final destination"

"Ah, gotcha"

"We will be hitting LZ X-Ray tomorrow, familiar with it Sergeant?" Durand asked

Ron remembered faintly about some big raid on X-Ray earlier in the war and nodded.

"Well it appears Charlie wants the land again, defense shouldn't be a problem but I'd bring some extra ammo if I were you"

Ron took in this information in and nodded.

"You and your men better get some sleep, we move out tomorrow at 0430. Rest up Sergeant and god speed" Durand turned and saluted Ron.

Ron returned the salute "Yes sir, thank you sir"

Ron headed over to the mess hall for some food, he caught up with the men there and filled them in on the operation.

They finished eating and slept for the night, for the big push was tomorrow.

**0430 **

**7th Air Calvary Base**

**Helipads**

The squad was headed for the helipads that morning; the sun was just about to rise when they saw 20-30 Bell UH-1C-Fs also known as Hueys on the pads. The choppers massive blades cutting through the air with a hypnotic

_WHUMP, WHUMP, WHUMP_

Commander Durand greeted the squad as they approached, 2 LOACH recon choppers flew over head.

They were guided to one Huey near the back of the group; they were riding in a gunship out to the LZ.

"Good Luck Sergeant! Bring our boy home!" Durand yelled over the sound of the ever increasing Turbine engines, He signaled to the man standing off to the side.

The man raised a bugle to his lips and started playing Revel.

Soon the air was filled with the sound of Jet Turbines winding up as the choppers started off toward the LZ.

Ron sat by the open doors and looked out at the surroundings; they were on the far left of the squadron of Slicks as the pilots kept in contact with the LOACHES for any enemy activity.

Ron looked over the rest of the chopper, for a gunship it was pretty well armed.

The nose had a grenade launcher, twin 'Zuni' Rocket pods on either side, or 4 mobile M60 machineguns, not counting the crew chief and door gunner on their own m60s in the doorway.

"Sergeant!" A voice in the chopper yelled, Ron barely heard it over the sound of the blades cutting through the air.

It was Wilson,

"Yes Private?" Ron yelled back, turning to look at Wilson.

"Do you know what we should expect when we hit the LZ?"

"Yeah, Everything" Ron called back

Ron didn't know what to expect when they hit the ground, he was told to expect a firefight but that was about it. They had to make this fast, otherwise they could be there for a long time before they were able to advance toward their goal.

"Approaching LZ X-Ray, Battle stations people, crew chiefs and door gunners, check your guns!" The pilots yelled back.

Simultaneously both gunners fired their M60s into the jungle below, making sure that they worked.

Ron looked ahead at the lead helicopters, they began to dive down getting as low as possible, just barely clearing the tree tops.

Ron saw black smoke on the horizon and knew that was their heading. Their gunship went into a dive and joined the others at treetop level, branches whizzing by at an alarming speed.

Soon a large clearing in front of a hill came into view,

"There it is! LZ X-Ray!" Ron cried as he pointed ahead.

As if on cue, bullets started flying toward the approaching choppers

_PLUNCT, PLUNCT _

Ron could hear the rounds impacting the bottom of the chopper,

"Anybody got a visual?" The pilot cried into the headset,

"_Joker 5, they're coming from the tree lines take them out before they cut us down!"_

"Roger that, Joker 5 beginning gun run" the pilot banked the chopper aligning it with the tree line in front of the LZ

The Rocket pods came to life as 2 rockets shot out of each pod, the machine guns started opening up on the line, and explosions rocked the ground in front of the chopper as they cut through the area.

Once the finished the pass the pilot banked to the right to circle into landing formation, Josh leaned forward and looked back at the tree line, three more gunships following their lead blasting the line with more rockets.

The Slicks had already started unloading grunts and a few were in the watchful circle formation flying around the LZ. The Loaches flew in low, their single door gunner opening up on the figures he saw come out of the tree line.

Soon their chopper was in landing formation,

"Alright, as soon as we are close enough I need you guys to bail" The Pilot called back

"Bail? Are you fucking insane?" Josh cried, there was no way he was bailing out unless the skids hit the ground.

"You don't have a goddamned choice; these things are easy fucking targets on the ground. The shorter the time spent on the ground, the more time we have at protecting your sorry ass" The Copilot retorted, giving Josh a rather nasty look.

Josh was going to respond but the pilot interrupted his train of thought.

"Game time, Give them Hell!"

Without thinking Josh was forced out the chopper falling 2 feet and landing face first into the tall grass, before he could get to his feet he felt the squad jump out on top of him.

"Now is not the time to take a nap Corporal!" Wilson laughed as he helped Josh to his feet.

The Gunship was already on its way back to the guard them, the whole drop off took no more that 20 seconds.

"Thanks Wilson!" Josh said as the two rushed over to the rest of the squad.

"Don't mention it, next time land on your feet though. I don't want to keep pulling your sorry ass out of the mud" Wilson laughed as they joined the rest of the squad which was hunkered down on a birm overlooking the tree line.

"What's the situation Sergeant?" Wilson asked as he and Josh landed prone on the birm.

"Not good, NVA resistance is stronger than what was expected. We may not be leaving here any time soon" Ron sounded bleak, not his usual angry cheerful self.

Josh peaked over the birm to see what lay in front of them.

They were maybe 300 yards from the tree line, and yet there were hundreds of Americans laying there, most were just pinned down from fire, others were just down.

They then heard a sound they never wanted to hear, the sound of a jet turbine engine struggling to stay alive.

The squad turned to look, one of the slicks took a direct small arms hit in the engine while on approach.

Thick black smoke poured out the top of the rotors as they saw the pilots struggling to keep the chopper aloft. It pitched violently to either side, the men inside held on for dear life as the chopper started bucking wildly. The Turbine straining to stay on, but it was no use.

The Chopper nosed forward, the nose smashing into the ground at a 45 degree angle, the Rotor bladed chopping up the small amount of ground that lay between the chopper and the tree line.

The squad heard the screams as some of the men aboard bailed out, the choppers body started turning to the left as the tail smacked into a tree, twisting the chopper to its side as its blades still tore up anything that lay in its path before the chopper finally came to rest on its left side, smoke pouring out of it.

The LZ was eerily silent for a moment, only the sounds of the choppers above and the screams of the men could be heard.

Men rushed over toward the downed Huey, trying to save as many as possible.

Soon men were coming back with the wounded, one mans arm was sheered off from the rotor blades, another was cut in half desperately trying to hold his intestines in.

They heard more screams come from the Huey and when they looked back at it, they saw that it was on fire. The air was soon filled with the screams of men burning, and the smell, the horrible smell of cooking meat.

"Sweet Jesus" Johnson said looking at the burning Huey

"My God" Jacobson muttered, trying to cover his mouth from the sickening smell

Ron just lay back and turned to face the tree line in front of him, his lungs filled with the smell of the men being burned alive.

Ron felt something inside of himself, something he never really felt before. He felt it working its way through him, starting to take over him.

He clenched the M16 tight enough that he heard his knuckles crack. His Mystical Monkey power seemingly mixed in with his held up rage, embracing it as if becoming stronger, enveloping him, and taking him to a very dark place.

Josh looked over at Ron and saw his hands, he had a white knuckle grip on his rifle and his hands were starting to shake a little.

Josh was able to see into Ron's eyes and was shocked by what he saw. Ron's brown eyes had turned blue, and were glowing.

"Sergeant?" Josh said. Ron didn't respond

"Ron?" Josh used his name this time and placed a hand on his shoulder

Almost instantaneously Ron's eyes went back to their brown hue, and his grip lessened on the rifle.

Ron soon regained his composure and turned to Josh,

"You ok Sergeant Stoppable?" Josh said, forcing a little smile

"A, yeah Corporal. I'm fine, just fine" Ron said as he lay back onto the birm.

_Jesus, what is this War doing to me? _Ron wondered.

Ron looked over the men, _his _men. He reminded himself that they were his responsibility on this mission, and he already lost two.

He though that they didn't affect him but after what just happened apparently it did. He almost went to a darker zone and it wasn't even over his own men.

He had only been there a grand total of 3 days and he was already letting it get to him, he had to keep himself in check. For his sake, his men's sake, and more importantly for Kim's sake.

_Hold on Kim, I'm coming for you._

**Later that night**

The squad hadn't moved much since they arrived, they had some choppers drop off some supplies and carry the wounded or dead off, but that was it.

They had dealt with some sporadic fights with Charlie when they advanced on them, they were easily shoved back to the jungle.

By the way things were going Josh knew they would be here a lot longer than any of them expected, and he knew that the others had the same feeling.

Little did they know how dire their current situation would become.

Ron kept watch as his men slept, he still had other groups of men out in front of him but still decided it was better safe than sorry.

The mobile command was 50 yards behind Ron, there they coordinated their attacks to try and force Charlie off the hillside, and some light gunfire could be heard in the distance.

"INCOMING!"

A Mortar shell exploded not 20 feet in front of Ron, sending two bodies hurling through the air, the jungle in front came alive with movement and muzzle flashes.

The entire squad was awakened on the blast and got in defensive positions on the birm.

They all opened fire on the enemy and soon the LZ was quiet again.

This would be how things were over the next few weeks.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Uh, I hate it when I do this.

Chapter 7 is already in the works, I have no idea how long I will end up making this but I am on a roll as of now.

Kim will be brought back into play in a few chapters, I promise, you have my word of it.

Drakken and Shego will also appear, but later on after Kim is brought back into the story.

Read and Review please.


	7. 7 Collapse of Sanity

I am on a proverbial roll with these past 2 chapters, and maybe even 3 chapters depending on the streak. I am actually typing this up when I just posted chapter 6

And I simply couldn't let this sit idly in my head for another minute.

God bless War movies!

--------------------------------------

**Horrors of War**

**Chapter 7**

**The Collapse of Sanity **

**LZ X-Ray**

**1 ½ week later**

"Get to the Command center now!" Ron screamed out to the men

Bodies of soldiers rushed past him as explosions raged all around him, Ron saw the advancing enemy, it was literally a wave of NVA in their Black Pajamas.

Ron brought the M16 to his shoulder, aiming down the sight and opened fire

_RATATATATATATATTATATATAT!_

The sound of a M16 on full auto is a sound unique of itself, Soon that sound was joined in by another similar sound as Corporal Mankey stood there emptying the 5.56mm rounds into the advancing NVA.

"Mankey! Quit being a Fucking hero and get back here!" Ron screamed as he loaded another 20 round clip into the M16.

"Look whose playing hero Jackass!" Josh called back as he slowly backed toward Ron's position.

"Goddammit, You Fucking wise ass!" Ron cried as he grabbed Josh by the backpack and flung him behind him, causing Josh to lose his footing and falling to the ground.

"I'm in command you sniveling piece of shit! You talk back to me again and a .45caliber APC round will be the last thing that goes through you fucking head!" Ron said as he towered over the fallen Josh, his right hand resting on the holster on his hip.

Josh slowly stood up coming nose to nose with Ron, as if they were going to kill each other right then and there.

The past week and a half had not improved their situations. The NVA was more resourceful than anyone had expected. And it Pissed Ron off to no end. Every day, hour, minute he spent stuck on the LZ was less time he spent looking for Kim, and His hope and patience was running thin.

Josh had received the short end of the stick in both counts, as Ron usually took his anger and frustration out on him as well as threatening to kill him on a daily basis. It hurt Josh more because he still wanted to prove to Ron that he could trust him, that he was a friend.

Josh stared with this after the first few days stuck at the LZ, a platoon sent out to do recon never came back, and it wasn't until 2 days later that they found them on a patrol, skinned.

It got to all of them, and when Josh tried to comfort Ron by trying to be a friend Ron shoved it in his face, Ron still thought and believed that Josh was there to take Kim away from him and leave him there to die. His attitude towards Josh in particular changed dramatically for the worse.

Wilson came in between Josh and Ron, he had become liked by the two becoming the neutral party if you will.

"Corporal, you're needed back here!" Wilson said pulling Josh away from Ron, who turned back to continue fighting off the enemy.

"Thanks Wilson" Josh said as he jogged with Wilson back to the command center.

"You know, you should probably stop with pushing his buttons like that, this past week has changed him, and not for the better" Wilson said, pausing to take a shot at a wounded NVA soldier laying on the ground.

Josh looked down at the enemy as Wilson plugged the round into his head, Josh had grown accustomed to these displays, learning that it was necessary in order to keep more men from dying from their booby traps.

Soon they joined the rest of the squad at the command center, it was a bustle of activity as wounded were carried to one side and able bodied men stood in defensive positions all around, firing sporadically at the enemy as the got close.

There stood the man in charge, Sergeant Major Wilcox. This was a man who had a distrust for the M16, deciding to stay with his trusty Colt .45APC. He was barking commands at the men on the radios as Ron finally caught up and joined the group, a faint blue glow coming from his eyes as he approached the Major.

Josh grunted with disapproval as Ron passed, Ron paused and turned to him. In that instant his eyes resorted back to their brown hue, and Ron continued toward the Major.

Josh sighed, while he and Ron constantly got on each others nerves, they still helped each other. Since Josh seen that glow in Ron's eyes that first night there he knew what it was. Back at school there was a rumor of Ron and his Mystical Monkey Powers and his ability to call a sword out of nowhere, a sword that apparently was known as 'The Lotus Blade' which in Ron's hands could become anything he desired for weaponry purposes.

After that first night Ron occasionally when the enemy attacked would charge off with that blue glow in his eyes, Josh was the only one who knew that he went out there to slaughter as many as possible with the hopes that they would all be gone and they could go back to finding Kim. Only that wasn't the case, every night Ron returned, though he never carried the Lotus Blade back, he still had the blue in his eyes and the blood spatter on his olive drab shirt. Josh always made a comment to Ron when he approached to get him out of the state, so not to raise suspicion.

Yet even though he went out every night for a week and a half, it seemed as though they kept coming back, stronger and more determined. And with a lot more men. Soldiers on the front soon complained that there was a rotting smell somewhere in front of them, they soon discovered the many bodies that Ron left in his wake from the previous nights.

Today though was different, NVA was closing in on the LZ from every direction. Every forward position was losing ground and men and had to get away from them.

"Sergeant Stoppable! Report!" Wilcox demanded as he shot an approaching NVA attacker in the skull, Josh turned away as the bullet tore through the skull. A .45 round to the head is a very gruesome sight to see, even at range it isn't pretty.

"Sergeant Major, Sir they are advancing on every front, we are losing ground and men, no one knows what to do to stop them" Ron told Wilcox, who cursed under his breath.

"Jacobson!" Wilcox called out

"Sir!" Jacobson responded, lifting his head from the receiver in his hand.

"Get the word out to Command, Broken Arrow! I repeat Broken Arrow!" Wilcox screamed as he started firing on another NVA attacker.

"Yes sir" Jacobson's voice became shaky and unsteady as he repeated the words through the receiver.

"Broken Arrow? What the hell does that mean?" Josh asked Wilson, who was next to him

"It means that we are being overrun, and calls for all available aircraft in the area to bomb our lines, to flush them back" Wilson said, his face becoming grim as he looked toward the blue sky.

Ron came over to the men, sliding a new clip into the M16

"Get ready guys, this will hopefully be our last day in this fucking LZ" Ron said

Josh noticed something in Ron's voice when he said this, it actually sounded like he was happy.

Josh and the others didn't have time to stand around, they needed cover and they needed it fast, all their lines would have hell itself rained down upon it.

"Let's go, move, move, move!" Ron screamed as he looked to the sky, 2 A1 Skyraiders were coming in on their position, Ron could hear their engines screaming as he saw the bombs detach off their wings. They flew right over the group, their piston engines wailing as they banked over the jungle, the bombs hitting the tree line with explosive force.

The squad was moving toward the center of the LZ, trying to be as far away from the lines as possible.

The Skyraiders were soon joined by A6 Intruders, normally night bombers they were out and about as the pummeled the lines with their cluster bombs. The Jungle around them soon began to be replaced by burning trees and craters, as the planes rained hell upon the LZ.

The pummeling went on for a good 20 minutes before some more heavy hitters joined the party,

"There, look!" Johnson cried pointing to the some shimmering objects in the distance, Ron craned his neck to look cupping his hand over his eyes. He saw a beautiful sight, they were F4 Phantoms, and under their wings were large drop tank like objects containing a special and fitting end for the advancing NVA.

They were carrying Napalm.

The first jet broke away and made its approach, Ron watched as the left side of the aircraft passed his position as the tanks dropped from the wings, tumbling to the jungle floor unleashing an ungodly fireball.

The following Phantoms soon followed, dropping Napalm on every single line the NVA pushed through. Ron and his men cheered in triumph as they watched the Jungle and their enemy for the past week and a half burn.

Josh joined in the cheer, but something else caught his attention. He looked to his left, and his joy quickly turned to absolute fear

"RON!" Josh screamed frantically tugging on Ron's shirt

"Corporal, What the Fuck is i-" Ron didn't finish as he turned to face Josh and saw what got him so worked up.

A F4 Phantom had finished his banked turn, and was heading straight for them, with 2 tanks of Napalm under its wings.

"SHIT!" Ron screamed as he pushed his men to move

"SHIT! GET MOVING, NOW GODDAMMIT NOW!" Ron screamed as he and Josh started running, the Phantom would be on them in no time.

Their commotion drew some attention from Sergeant Major Wilcox, who wondered what the hell all the yelling was about when he saw the squad of men running in sheer panic. Wilcox looked up and saw the Phantom bearing in on their position, Not only would that napalm get the squad, but it would also get the command center.

"JACOBSON! CALL THAT PHANTOM OFF NOW!" Wilcox screamed

Jacobson nervously started screaming through the receiver for the pilot to break off praying that he got to him in time.

They seen the Phantom bank a hard right, pulling off the path, it screamed over head. But the call came just a little late, the pilot released one of the tanks.

Ron turned to look after the Phantom broke off seeing one of the tanks falling from its wing, they were barely out of danger when it hit the ground.

The Napalm had missed Ron's squad and the command center but just barely. It hit in a spot where the wounded were kept, the squad could only imagine the horrible site that has become the medical station.

Soon the planes were called off, leaving an eerily silent battlefield. The only sounds were the sounds of the hillside burning and the screams coming off of the medical position.

**LZ X-Ray**

**0520 PM**

Ron guided his men over to the command center; they just finished a sweep of what used to be the LZ's medical station. Now all that remained were the charred remains of the wounded and the dead.

Ron was pale, the horrible effects seeing Americans burned that bad had got to him, as it got to Josh.

They were ordered to carry one of the burned soldiers to a dust-off chopper, only when Ron grabbed the mans ankles all his skin and muscles peeled off, showing the mans shin bones.

Josh had the thousand yard stare in his eyes, with helping the wounded and their scout into the medical station got to them, they didn't know if they could ever be their normal selves again after this was all done.

_My God, Why are we fighting this War?_ Josh thought as he watched the dust-off choppers take off, more were filled with body bags then actual wounded.

Josh shuddered.

Wilson, Johnson, and Jacobson were also visibly shaken up by the past weeks events. Jacobson in particular was taking it bad as he held himself responsible for what happened to the Medical Station, even though he did all he could.

Ron walked away from the rest of the squad, he needed to talk to Wade, he hadn't talked to him since they arrived that day, and he didn't have a opportunity before hand to talk to him,

Now he wondered if the 12 year old would even recognize him.

Ron pulled out the Communicator and hit the call button, the screen soon filled with the familiar African American boy seated behind the many computer screens.

"Ron! What happened to you? I haven't heard from you in almost 2 weeks, what's going on?" Wade yelled, not noticing the blood that was covering Ron.

"Wade, sorry but I haven't had the time to contact you, it's been a hectic time. Any updates on Kim's location or the whereabouts of Drakken and Shego?" Ron asked, wiping some of the blood off his face.

"No news on Drakken or Shego yet Ron, but I am searching for the signal from the time device. I have news on Kim's position, but Ron, it isn't good" Concern was in Wade's voice as he finally looked at Ron, seeing the mess the War had made him.

"Spill Wade"

"Kim has moved about 3 days after you arrived but since then she hasn't moved, and I lost the signal from the Kimmunicator." Wades face got very grim as he finished.

"I've researched some history on the location where Kim is located. Ron, it's a Prisoner Of War Camp"

Ron felt like his soul was just crushed, he felt himself soon becoming very sick.

"God no" Ron whispered as the tears came to his eyes.

"It gets worse; the camp she is located at was one of the worst for treating prisoners. I don't need to or want to tell you what they are doing to her" Wade said, covering his eyes hoping to contain the tears.

Ron knew exactly what he meant, and soon the mental pictures flooded his mind.

He saw images of Kim, tied to a makeshift cage and being stripped of her clothing, being subjected to whippings, starvation, possibly even being raped by the guards at the camp.

Ron couldn't take it anymore; he felt that familiar sense build up in him. He clenched his fists as his arms began to shake, not out of fear, but out of anger. His Mystical Monkey Power was taking control of him, he could feel it coarse through his blood, his eyes changed to bright blue flames and his hands started to get a blue glow around them as the power slowly took control, Ron was losing contact with the world as he started entering that horrible place, where anger and rage have total control over him.

_Ron_

He outstretched his hand, and in a blue flash the Lotus Blade appeared

_Ron!_

"RON!"

Josh seen Ron walk off and cautiously followed, making sure that the rest of the squad didn't follow.

Josh overheard the conversation with Wade till Ron dropped the communicator, that's when Josh saw Ron start to change.

He had seen him call the lotus blade before, but he never saw him change like he did, his brown eyes were now Ice blue orbs of fire, Josh realized he had to snap Ron out of it. If he let this change continue there might not be anyway for the old Ron to come back.

Josh started slowly towards Ron, making sure the safety on his rifle was in the on position; he didn't want to accidentally shoot Ron, no matter how far into the change he got.

"Ron?" Josh called, slowly closing the distance. Ron held his hand out and the lotus blade appeared in his hands.

"RON!" Josh screamed, he was 5 feet away from Ron.

Suddenly the blue glow vanished, Ron's eyes turned back to Brown, and the lotus blade disappeared.

"Ron?" Josh said, using caution around Ron not knowing if he was his old self again.

Ron slowly looked at Josh, then down to his hands which were now shaking.

Ron collapsed to his knees as he buried his face in his hands, crying.

"What is happening to me!" Ron cried, barely audible over his sobbing.

Josh didn't know what to do, he was shocked that the high and mighty Ron, who treated him like dirt for the past 2 weeks just break down and start crying.

_This war is tearing him to shreds_ Josh thought.

_We need to find Kim and get out of here before he is lost forever._

Josh kneeled down and picked up the communicator, which was still on. Wade told Josh everything he told to Ron and gave them her position.

Her position was about a 2 day hike through the Jungle, but they had to get a lift on a Navy PBR 'River Rat' In order to get into position. Josh thanked Wade and turned the communicator off.

Ron was still crying, Josh sat next to him. After all the information he received he wanted to join him in crying, he knew of the atrocities that go on in those camps.

Josh hesitantly put his arm on Ron's shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

Ron turned and placed his head on Josh's shoulder grabbing his shirt to keep himself propped up.

This shocked Josh, ever since he told Ron he was going with him Ron had made it his mission to treat him like shit. Yet now here he was crying into Josh's shoulder.

_All he needs is someone to comfort him, till he regains himself._

_Once he gets this out of his system he'll continue to make your life a living hell_

Josh nodded along with his thoughts, Ron just needed a shoulder to cry on, to get his frustration out, and to be human.

Josh stayed with Ron for another 10 minutes till Ron finally pulled himself away, rubbing his eyes.

Josh got up and started to head towards the command center, inform the men of the situation.

"Josh" Ron called.

Josh stopped and turned back, Ron was still sitting down, but he wasn't crying now, he was his usual self.

"Thanks for that" Ron said quietly

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for" Josh said, not realizing what he said till it came out, he hoped Ron didn't catch that.

"You still consider me a friend?" Ron said, tears were present in his eyes but he didn't cry, not yet.

Josh nodded

"Why? After all the shit I put you through, why?" Ron asked his voice trembling as he spoke.

"Because man, I knew the situation was a shitty one when I told you back in Middleton I was going with you. I knew that you needed someone to watch over you because Kim wasn't around. Also it doesn't hurt to have someone keep your Monkey Power in check."

Ron started to cry again because of this, his actions over the past weeks coming into his mind. All the hell he gave Josh, the threats, the screaming, the humiliation, and he came here because he knew he needed someone to take his anger out on. He was a friend, and not some punk ass who was trying to steal Kim away from him.

"Josh" Ron said, hoping he didn't walk away yet.

"Yeah Ron?"

"I'm sorry, for everything that happened the past 2 weeks" Ron said getting up

Josh seemed surprised, he didn't expect Ron to apologize till they were done with this mission. And he wanted to make sure of that, for he knew Ron would get angry again and need to lash out at someone.

"Don't apologize to me now Ron, apologize when we get back. I know you're going to need a proverbial punching bag till this mission is over, so don't worry about it"

Ron chuckled at the last remark as he walked over to Josh

"Fine, I won't apologize." Ron said as he gave Josh the old' chuck on the shoulder.

"OK, Corporal Punching bag" Ron said smiling, first time he smiled in 2 weeks. "Gather the men up we move out in 10 minutes"

"Yes Sir Sergeant Jackass" Josh said laughing

"Watch it Corporal"

**2 miles north of LZ X-Ray**

**0845 PM**

**US Naval outpost**

The squad reached the small naval outpost that they were told about, Ron and Josh knew they were supposed to get a ride from a Navy River Rat here according to Wade's instructions.

Night fell on the way there, giving a eerie feeling among the men.

"Alright, we'll camp out here for the night, 40 minutes of sleep at the least. Let's get started on the foxholes, Johnson you start laying some claymores out in the jungle. I don't want Charlie to catch us with our pants down."

"Yes Sir" Johnson said sprinting into the jungle.

The rest of the squad dug their foxholes just outside the naval outpost, their ride was scheduled to get them tomorrow morning, for now every one needed some much needed rest.

That near 2 week period stuck on the LZ cut their rest almost completely out of their schedule, with the constant attacks and all.

Ron and Josh had finished up with their foxhole, Ron told Josh to try and sleep while he got some cover for their hole. Jacobson and Wilson finished theirs up and were doing the same, Ron cut some vegetation down and drug it back placing it over the foxhole.

After settling in he closed his eyes, for now he was closer than he has been to completing his mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a reminder, this ends the dream sequence, in chapter 1 Ron talked to Josh for a little bit before going to sleep. Next chapter will pick up where really chapter 1 left off.

I thank you for your patience in the development of this story, I will only be able to type these up from Thursday to Sunday because I have classes Mon, Tue, and Wed. and I don't have time to type or can I type that great of a chapter at school.

Next chapter, more action, suspense, Drama etc. lol

Read and Review, and stay tuned as we draw nearer to the end.


	8. 8 Painful Reunion

Ah, chapter 8. Didn't think I'd make it this far, but what do you know.

Kim will be reintroduced in this chapter, and its not going to be the romantic get together everyone hopes for. How romantic could a POW camp be? Not very.

Also going to throw in one of the hated situations a soldier wants to be in, you should figure it out, hopefully.

This chapter is going to get very disturbing later on, if you are sensitive I'm giving you fair warning, as even I can't believe I've made someone this vicious.

KP and characters associated with the show are still owned by Disney, as my cue has failed.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Horrors of War**

**Chapter 8**

**Painful Reunion**

_BOOM!_

Ron was stirred from his dream by a massive explosion that occurred somewhere in front of him, dirt rained down on the foxhole.

"God dammit! Can't a guy get some damned sleep?" Ron cried

Josh was still asleep; he stirred slightly and rolled to his side.

Ron heard gunfire coming from his left, the rest of his squad opened up into the jungle.

It became very clear that the NVA was trying to ambush them, and it pissed Ron off.

"I did not come this far, to be this close to her, to have you fucking monkeys take it all away from Me!" Ron screamed as he grabbed his M16.

Ron kicked Josh in the leg, hoping to wake him up. Josh just moved over, so Ron kicked him harder, bringing Mankey out of his dream

"Uh, what is it? Can't it wait another hour?" Josh asked sleepily

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell the North Vietnamese Army to come attack us in an hour when you're refreshed, Now Wake Up you Jackass!" Ron said

Josh looked around, and was immediately brought back to reality when another explosion rained down more dirt on the two.

"Son of a Bitch!" Josh moaned as he grabbed his rifle.

"Enjoy your nap Corporal?" Ron asked mockingly

"Shut up Ron" Josh grumbled

Ron couldn't help but laugh; he rested the barrel of his rifle on the edge of the foxhole as he peered down the sights.

Ron could see the silhouette of 5 figures; all dressed in black come running towards them

_Oh this is just too easy, are they even trying anymore? _Ron thought as he squeezed the trigger.

_Click_

"What the?" Ron asked, he ejected the clip and examined it. It was full, he checked the safety, and it was off.

Ron slid the clip back in and recocked the rifle, bringing it to his shoulder he squeezed the trigger again,

_Click_

_Oh Shit,_ Ron suddenly realized what was happening; he squeezed the trigger again,

_Click_

"Shit" Ron said aloud, the figures were drawing closer. He turned to Josh but he was taking care of his own figures.

Ron was stuck in a pickle, he had 5 figures moving in on him, and his rifle jammed.

_What the hell caused this?_

Then Ron remembered the explosion that woke him up,

_The dirt_

The Dirt that fell on them got into his rifle causing the jam.

"Fucking-A!" Ron screamed as he threw the rifle aside, it was useless now.

Ron suddenly remembered that he had Dobson's shotgun.

Ron frantically grabbed for the weapon off of his shoulder, it hadn't been fired the entire 2 weeks there but it was his only hope.

The figures were within 40 feet of him, in close proximity to each other. Ron aimed the shotgun and pulled the trigger.

_Blam!_

Ron saw the buckshot leave the gun as if in slow motion, the pellets spread out and struck each of the five figures, bringing them to the ground.

"BooYah!" Ron cried as he ejected the spent shell.

Three of the figures started to move around, Ron didn't give them a chance to get up. He fired 2 more rounds into the group, being that they were so close to him the full effects of a close range shotgun blast were shown.

At least 2 limbs were severed from the shells, letting them die in extreme pain. The third somehow got the second shot directly to the face; it wasn't a pretty sight to behold.

But Ron was unfazed by the ruthlessness of it all, for nothing would stop him. Not now, not when he was this close.

After 5 minutes of the firefight, all of the attackers lay in front of the two foxholes, either dead or dying. Those who were dying were put out of their misery when Ron ordered Josh to go 'possum hunting'.

"That's enough rest squad, we are almost home free. We take PBR 10 miles up stream, and walk a remaining distance to the camp. After we liberate the camp, Jacobson you call for an evac from the Air Calvary and we napalm the area." Ron said to his squad, all agreed.

Ron saw something he never really seen on all of his men's faces, it was joy. Joy that they will be going back after this, Ron couldn't help but be happy himself.

For 3 weeks he has been away from the one he loved, he risked everything just to get here. Yet Ron was afraid, of what shape she would be in, and if she would recognize him after all the atrocities he committed.

Ron shook the thoughts away, he couldn't answer them. He would just have to wing it and hope for the best.

**Navy PBR 'River Rat'**

**Vietcong River**

Josh sat against the front bulkhead of the PBR, looking out on the river they were traveling.

The 'River Rat' as the crew called it consisted of a chief, a bow gunner, a rear gunner and a cook. Johnson, Jacobson and Wilson were at the back watching the rear gunner water skiing off the back of the boat.

Ron sat on the Bow, looking out the same way Josh was. But something was different about him, and Josh couldn't tell what it was.

He had witnessed Ron change drastically over the course of the past 2 weeks, going from a supportive figure, to a crazed maniac and back again. That had to have a serious effect on his subconscious, but part of Josh wondered of Ron was actually afraid of seeing her again.

_I wouldn't really be surprised, I wouldn't want the ones I cared about to see what War has made me._

Ron slowly got up and walked towards the bulkhead, plopping himself down next to Josh.

"Nervous?" Josh asked, the question caught Ron off guard

"What-? Me? Nooooo, Nervous? Noooo" Josh could hear Ron start to breathe really shallow, and he avoided eye contact as he rubbed his nose.

Josh chuckled "Cute Ron, I can see you are nervous"

"Was I that obvious?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow

"Ron, I can understand why you're nervous, but you have to let it go. Hopefully she will see past what you've done to get to her, and realize why you went though this."

Ron was shocked; Josh just summed up his feelings in about 2 sentences, and did a really accurate job of it.

Ron sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope she remembers me"

Josh turned curiously to Ron

"For Christ's Sake it's only been 3 weeks! I don't she how she could forget you, you are the one she loves! She has probably been thinking about you every day, like you thought about her every day."

Josh stopped his rant; he realized that he could actually make Ron feel worse about this than he already was.

_Smooth move Josh, now he is going to start picking the past 2 weeks apart to see if he could have gotten here any faster. Good friend you are you jackass._

The next few miles the two sat there in silence, wondering exactly how they were going to handle the up coming reunion, one thing was certain.

It wasn't going to be pretty

**River Rat Drop off point**

**1 mile south of POW camp**

The squad stood on the banks of the river and watched the PBR speed off back the way they came.

They had surprisingly little resistance on the way up, just a local or 2 that threw a spear at them but nothing serious.

Ron decided to check with Wade, all his worries were to be answered and he wanted to know exactly what they were up against when they hit the camp.

"Ron, the Camp is also coupled with a small village. It appears that the families of the officers stay with them while they carry out their work" Wade finished.

"So does that mean that the prisoners are treated better than at other camps? I mean, I wouldn't want my families see me inflict suffering on someone" Ron said, trying to make himself believe it,

It wasn't working

"Sadly that isn't very likely, Prisoners were often displayed as trophies and paraded around the village so the locals could throw objects at them"

"Great, that's encouraging" Ron said dejected.

"I've located the camp; there are 3 other US POWs in the camp. And two others that have, passed on."

Ron felt his heart sink, he felt that rage he had that night he heard the news from Wade that Kim was in a camp.

He kept it under control as he turned back to the screen.

"I'll contact you when we are at a base Wade" Ron said switching the communicator off.

Josh jogged up to Ron's side

"Any leads?"

"None good, Wade said there are three others in the camp. And two that have died, Get Johnson on point." Ron said, the coldness struck Josh as no real surprise.

"Johnson, you got point. The camps northeast of here, shouldn't be too far of a hike" Josh called back.

"You got it Corporal!" An enthusiastic Johnson said as he jogged northeast of the squad

Ron ordered the men to fall out behind Johnson, the area where the camp was located was virtually barren compared to the jungles they trudged through.

Few trees and vegetation were around, and rice patties were surrounding the narrow path the squad walked on, their only means of cover being the small stretch of vegetation that was on the paths right, leading all the way to a large birm.

Ron saw some smoke in the distance, he figured that was the camp. He could see the rooftops amongst the tall trees that enclosed the area, isolating the camp from prying eyes.

Josh looked back towards Ron, they were getting close, and Ron was showing it.

Josh noticed that his hand was starting to shake as it clasped his new rifle tight, involuntarily causing the butt of the rifle to jump about.

"Ron" Josh whispered

Ron looked at him, worry filled his eyes

"Just Relax" Josh whispered, hoping Ron would heed his advice.

Just then Josh heard the sound of rushing footsteps, like someone was running.

He quickly spun back around to see Johnson in a full run coming towards the two.

"Sergeant, Corporal!" Johnson called, he was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Johnson, what is it? What did you see?" Josh asked

The squad had come and huddled around Johnson, patiently waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Sir, I saw the camp. There weren't any guards there, it was the cage" Johnson paused to catch some more air.

Ron felt the color drain from his face

Josh didn't like where this was going but he had to know

"Cage? What about the cage? Was there someone in the cage?" Josh asked, his voice raised slightly

"The cage, yes someone was in the cage. But Sir," Johnson stopped and looked into Josh's eyes

"It was a Woman in the Cage"

_Oh no_

Josh thought, the concern on his face grew when he looked over at Ron. Ron's face was blank.

**NVA POW Camp**

_Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I've protected her? _

Ron's mind was racing with thoughts, he didn't have time to answer any of them, and they just kept coming one after another after another.

Ron peered through the Binoculars, He had the squad lay out on the birm overlooking the camp while he checked the situation.

There were about 5 officers in the camp, and they had their respected families with them.

_How could they live with these monsters_

Ron scanned back to the camp area, he spotted the two dead men right away. They were shackled to the outsides of the buildings, their bare bodies were covered with open wounds from whippings, and they were basically skeletons covered in skin.

Their bodies had started to decompose, flies buzzed around them.

_Not Kim, Where is Kim?_

Ron scanned some more, he came to a large cage close to the center of the camp. Inside were the three survivors Wade told him about.

They were badly beaten, they looked like they had been starved, whipped, and cut and then left in the cage disrobed.

_Kim where are you?_

Ron then came to the center of the base, there stood another cage about the same size as the one holding the three prisoners, only there was only one.

It was a female, with long auburn-red hair. It was Kim.

"Kim" A quivering Ron whispered, the only one to hear him was Josh, who saw the same thing he was.

She was bound by her wrists to the top of the cage, left to hang there. She was disrobed but still had her underwear, or what was left of it on.

She was thinner than she normally was, and she was covered in welts. She'd been whipped, like the others.

Ron's hands tightened around the binoculars, his knuckles turned white as he cracked the lenses of the binoculars.

"Dammit!" Ron mumbled as he threw the binoculars behind him. Josh stopped and turned to him

"You alright?" Josh asked

Ron just glared at him, Rage was in his eyes as the feeling started to grow inside of Ron.

Josh saw a hint of blue in Ron's eyes and started to worry, he quickly thought of something to say.

"We'd better hurry and get her out so we can get the hell out of here." Josh hoped Ron saw what he was alluding to.

Ron took it.

"Johnson, Jacobson" Ron called, soon both men were by his side.

"I want you two to go secure the village, gather up all the residents and bring them to the camps center. Wilson, Mankey and myself will free the prisoners, got it?"

The three men nodded

"Alright, let's go"

With that Johnson moved out, sweeping to the camps left, Jacobson went around the right. Once they were out of sight the remaining three moved in.

Ron stayed low and sprinted toward the camps center, towards Kim. He signaled for Josh to take the guys in the other cage, Josh went without a word.

Wilson began to sweep the barracks surrounding the prisoners; muffled yelling came out of one of the buildings he entered.

Ron looked towards Josh, motioning for him to assist Wilson. Josh ran towards the barracks where Wilson entered.

"KP!" Ron cried as he closed in on the cage

Now he saw her up close, the welts, the lashes, and what appeared to be cut marks covered her entire body.

Ron felt tears in his eyes as he smashed the lock on the cage off, Kim stirred.

"Kim!" Ron screamed, the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Ron…" Kim whispered, it was barely audible but Ron heard it.

"Hold on Kim, it'll be alright" Ron said as he grabbed his bayonet and sliced the ropes around her wrists.

She fell into his arms, she was thin.

_They were trying to get her to talk through torture and starvation_

"What have they done to you?" Ron whispered into her ear.

Josh and Wilson emerged from the barracks; they had 5 NVA officers in front of them, hands in the air. Johnson and Jacobson soon came around with about 15 family members, they screamed when they saw the officers being lead out of the barracks.

Josh ran over to Ron,

"Get a blanket on her!" Ron barked

Josh stopped where he was and pulled a blanket out.

Josh handed Ron the blanket who proceeded to wrap it around Kim as he carried her to a small clearing where he gently put her down.

"Ron, I knew you'd come" A dreary Kim whispered, tears appearing in her eyes as she wearily looked up at Ron.

"It'll be ok Kim; we'll get you to a medic. You'll be just fine" Ron was visibly crying as Josh looked on.

Josh stayed back by Wilson, watching the guards.

"I don't like this Josh, I got a bad feeling" Wilson said

Josh knew what he meant, Ron and Kim just reunited and to say Ron wanted some payback would be putting it mildly.

"I feel it to Wilson, I feel it too"

"Ron" Kim weakly said, lifting her hand to Ron's face

"I never stopped believing. I knew in my heart you'd save me." Kim was crying, Ron's hands started trembling as he brought his hand upon hers.

"Ron, I love you" Kim managed to say

"Kim, I" Ron stopped, Kim was unconscious.

_No_

Ron brought his hand to her neck, feeling for a pulse

_Please God No, not like this_

Ron felt a pulse, she passed out but she needed medical attention.

"WILSON! GET OVER HERE!" Ron screamed, he could feel his powers circulating through him, starting to take over.

Josh angled himself to see Ron while still watching the guards as Wilson ran over.

Josh saw Ron's hands clench as a light blue glow started emanating from them.

_Oh Shit, he's letting it take over_

Josh remembered that bad feeling Wilson told him about, and this was it.

"Sergeant, what is i-AAHH!" Wilson cried as he came to Ron's eyes, Ron's eyes were bright blue flames, his hands had a similar blue glow.

Ron glared at Wilson as he tried to scramble back in fear.

"Keep an eye on her, Make sure she is ok" Ron said, the tears still running down his cheeks, Wilson nodded slowly still not believing what he was saying.

"What the Fuck is going on with the Sergeant?" Jacobson asked glancing nervously over at Ron

"No fucking clue Shaun, What about you Corporal?" Johnson asked, fear was in his voice.

"Hate" Josh said, the two privates looked at him with puzzled looks on their faces

"He has allowed Hate to totally control him, God help us all" Josh said

Ron held his glowing arm out and in a blue flash the lotus blade appeared, a white flame surrounding the blade itself.

"Jacobson, get on the horn to command and call in a dust off on our location, they call in the Phantoms. We are going to Napalm this place."

Jacobson slowly agreed and stepped back.

"I want all of you to step away from the prisoners, we need to talk" Ron growled, Johnson after looking into Ron's eyes backed away, but Josh stayed.

"Don't do this Ron, please. Fight it off" Josh pleaded.

Ron wasn't listening as he grabbed Josh and threw him back.

"Sergeant!" Johnson cried, Ron didn't turn as he walked over to the guards.

Ron started speaking in a dialect no one could understand at the guards, his voice was raised as he swung the blade around, pointing it under each of their chins.

"What the hell is he saying?" Johnson asked, Josh shrugged his head

"Vietnamese" Jacobson said. "He's talking to them in their own language" Jacobson still had a petrified look in his face.

"Well Private, what in Fuck's name is he saying?" Josh demanded, he wanted to know what Ron was planning to do to them.

Jacobson was pale and started to shake as he told them

"He wants to know who was responsible for this, and if no one answers….." Jacobson took a nervous breath

"If no one answers WHAT?" Josh was screaming at him, he needed to know, to try and stop it.

"If no one answers for their actions, they will watch their family die" Jacobson finished.

"Christ almighty" Johnson muttered, moving his hand forming the cross across his chest.

Josh was stunned

_He wouldn't go that far would he?_

Josh turned to Ron and his question was confirmed.

Ron held the lotus blade in his left hand, his right hand pulled his Colt .45 out of its holster.

Ron walked over to the row of family members and pointed the gun on the head of a 10 year old boy.

"Jesus, he wouldn't" Josh said.

Ron yelled back at the guards, they said nothing.

Ron cocked the hammer back on the gun, steadying it on the boys head.

"Sarge, what are you doing?" Wilson screamed

"He's fucking lost it man! Can't you see that! No one can get him out of that state" Jacobson cried.

Josh couldn't take it, he wasn't going to sit idly by while Ron starts executing children, and he had to stop this.

"Ron, don't do it!" Josh said, getting within 5 feet of Ron.

"Stay out of this Josh" Ron's voice was cold and emotionless.

"Jesus Christ they are innocent people Ron! They were not involved in this! Please don't do this!" Josh pleaded

"No one here is innocent! They knew what they were doing, and they did nothing to stop them! They are as guilty as they are!" Ron screamed.

The families were crying, pleading with Ron to put the gun down.

"Last Chance to talk you gook fucks!" Ron cried back to the officers, they remained silent.

"Ron DON'T!"

_**BAM!**_

The .45 jumped in Ron's hand as the bullet soared out, ultimately destroying the 10 year olds head, his body crumpled to the ground, never to get up again.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST RON, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Josh screamed at him, Ron maintained his cold expression.

Josh rushed Ron, trying to grab the gun

_THWACK!_

Josh reeled to the ground, his face sore and he felt blood coming from his nose.

He looked up and saw Ron standing over him, the butt of the gun was bloodied.

"Sarge, come on! Snap the fuck out of it!" Wilson pleaded.

"Try that again Monkey and you'll join the boy here" Ron said as he rubbed the gun on his pants, whipping the blood off.

Josh scrambled to his feet.

_I can't believe the son of a bitch just hit me!_

_What kind of a monster did this war unleash?_

Ron turned back and brought the gun to the head of a woman, in her arms was an infant.

Ron cocked the hammer back again, when one of the guards spoke up.

Ron turned to face him, the guard told him everything. From their finding Kim, to their orders from another leader of a smaller NVA unit.

Ron asked for a name, the guard didn't have a name. He had a description, a man in a blue lab coat with blue skin, by his side was a green and black woman with glowing hands.

_Drakken and Shego _Ron clenched his teeth, the Lotus Blade glowed a blinding white hue.

Ron asked how the man got into power,

The guards did not know, but his main base was 10 miles north in an abandoned temple.

Ron walked back, he held the lotus blade out and in a flash of light it vanished.

The blue glow dissipated around him, Ron came back to his own self.

"Jacobson, eta on the chopper?" Ron asked, gripping his rifle tightly

Jacobson hesitated, "A yes sir, should be here in 3 minutes, and the Phantoms will commence their run after we are up and out"

"Good. I want Johnson and Mankey to start tying up the prisoners and their families" Ron turned to head over to Kim.

"Sir? What do we tie them with?" Johnson asked nervously.

"Tie them to the barracks, none of them are leaving here" Ron coldly said, he still wanted them to suffer.

"Ron, no I am not going to allow you to barbeque these people!" Josh protested, getting up into Ron's face.

"You don't have a fucking choice Monkey! Now tie them to their own buildings, or I tie you here to burn with the rest of these pieces of Shit" Ron's voice told Josh all he needed to know.

_Do what he told you, or he will kill you. _

_No matter how immoral it is._

Josh sadly got started tying the families with the guards to the buildings, Ron stayed by Kim's side the entire time, with Wilson hovering over.

They soon heard the unmistakable sound of an approaching Huey.

It set down 50 yards from the men, its rotors flattening the tall grass around it

"Our rides here! Let's move out!" Wilson cried

Ron picked up Kim and slowly carried her to the chopper, the rest of the squad helped the other prisoners onto the chopper.

As the chopper lifted off, all sets of eyes were on the camp, watching the people there struggle to get free before they met their fiery doom.

All eyes accept for one, Ron's. His eyes were on the only person other than his family that mattered to him, he watched Kim as they flew towards the medical base, not even looking away when the F4's napalmed the camp as the others watched with disbelieving eyes that they effectively sentenced innocent people to die.

All because their Sergeant would have killed them if they didn't comply.

The men had a new feeling for their commander, a feeling that was shared by Josh who watched Ron most of the flight back.

They felt fear, there was an uneasy feeling that their serving with him on this mission would be their last.

That their Sergeant was going to get them all killed, and they didn't want to be held at the whim of a mad man.

They wanted answers, and they wanted them now,

Who was this girl? Why go to save her? Why us?

They couldn't ask the Sergeant themselves, so they decided to ask the one who always accompanied him, and never left his side.

Their Corporal, Josh Mankey

---------------------------------------------------------

And there is Chapter 8

Dark and disturbing enough for you? I actually toned it down too.

The Squad wants answers on this whole mission, and while Ron is occupied by Kim now that leaves Josh wide open.

Will he talk?

Stay tuned, for Chapter 9

Read and Review, as always


	9. 9 Change Amongst Us

Ok there has been some controversy over Ron's actions last chapter,

This one will explain all (I hope).

There will also be a lot of in head conversations going on, think arguing with yourself.

So to keep the confusion down here is a key

_Italics means this is their rational self talking_

'These quotes are for when they go off the top of their head'

Now onto Chapter 9!

* * *

**Horrors of War**

**Chapter 9**

**The Change Amongst Us**

The medical ward of the hospital tents was unusually empty, few patients came in, and even fewer left.

Ron was in the back corner of a Recovery room; Kim was lying in a hospital bed in front of him.

While Kin initially didn't look too bad when the squad found her, the X-rays told a different story.

Kim had 4 ribs broken; her left arm was broken then healed, then broken again. And the massive bruises she had was a result of a beating with a large blunt object that had caused minor internal bleeding. If left untreated in this condition for a day longer, Kim would have certainly died there in that camp.

Ron rubbed his hands through his messy blonde hair, his actions in the camp gnawing away at him; he had to talk about it. But Kim was still unconscious, and none of the squad wanted to go near him. So Ron talked to the one person he could in this sitch, himself.

_What the hell has happened to you?_

'I don't know, its like I can't control myself'

_No Shit! You blew the brains out of a Fucking 10 year old boy! That sound like something the Real you would do?_

'I'

_What would Kim think of you know? Her precious sweet little Ron; has become a cold blooded murderer, way to go Ron!_

'You don't know what she'd think! Its this war, this Fucking War! Christ look what its made me!'

_You lost control over yourself because this is a situation you have no control over_

'Tell me about it, past 2 weeks I've had to kill so many people to get here. Why?'

_Because if you didn't they you'd be face down in the mud with shrapnel wound in your chest, this is a Kill or be Killed place and you had to keep from becoming one of the latter._

'But I was never meant for this! I always help Kim bring the bad guys in alive'

_Look around you, you are fighting with people your age and younger, not even finished with high school. Are they meant for this?_

'No, no they aren't. Just like me'

_Exactly, But they also don't have mystical monkey Kung Fu coursing through their body. _

'I guess this place pushed me too far, God why did I let this happen! I lost the trust of my squad, I probably lost Josh for good, and I might even lose Kim after all of this'

_Calm down Ron, The men need to hear the truth of the matter, _

'Why the hell should they believe that? Oh guys Me, Josh and Kim here are from the future tracking some bad guys, yeah they'll believe that'

_Don't forget, they seen you in full out Monkey Rage in the camp, glowing blue calling the lotus blade and all. I think it explains for some things, and it gives closure._

'What about Kim, If I tell her what I did to that kid, and the villagers there I might lose her forever'

_Kim needs to know the truth, but now is not the place, wait till you are all safely back in Middleton before you tell her about what you did. Musing about it in a combat zone is not going to help._

'Now I just need to keep my anger under control'

_Should be easier now, you have your partner back; Kim can look out for you better than Josh did._

'Josh tried, but I guess it wasn't the same without Kim'

_There you go, now stop talking to yourself, people could start to talk you know_

"R-Ron?"

Ron was drawn out of his conversation with himself, he turned towards the bed. Kim's beautiful green eyes were staring at him, accented perfectly by her auburn hair.

"Hey KP, good to see you" Ron faintly said, pulling his chair closer

"Good to see you Ron" Kim smiled weakly, looking into Ron's brown eyes.

"I almost lost you Kim, I never gave up fighting till I got to you" Ron was tearing up at this point.

"How did you get here though? I mean the portal closed after I went through right?" Kim asked gaining her strength sitting up in the bed.

Ron told her the story of the past 3 weeks, how he got Dementor to build another device, the discovery of their names on the Vietnam Memorial, that Josh Mankey wanted to tag along, the training Barkin gave them, the intro to the squad, the loss of 2 of their squad members, and the 2 weeks at LZ X-Ray.

Kim lay there listening to every word; she got teary at some points like the loss of the 2 members and the time at the Landing Zone.

"Kim, I want you to understand something about me" Ron said to her, Kim nodded slowly

"This war has effected me, and its effected Josh. We have done things, I have done things that I am not particularly proud of doing; I've even lost control of my actions. I don't want to tell you the things I did now because this isn't the place to have that on your mind, but we will talk about it when we get back, Understand?"

Kim had thoughts racing through her head

_What has he done? Was it really that bad? I hope I didn't lose him through all of this_

Kim managed to answer

"Yes, I understand Ron."

* * *

Corporal Josh Mankey stood outside the door to Kim's recovery room looking in. He had a large bandage on the right side of his face and nose from Ron's strike.

'I can't believe that son of a bitch fucking hit me'

_He was angry and upset and you got in his way_

'Not my fault if I have a Fucking conscience, sick asshole'

Josh groans as he shifts his weight on the wall, still watching Ron sitting by Kim's bed

'Look at the cocksucker in there; he is practically killing himself over what he did'

_No Shit Sherlock, would you be all joyful and cheery after you blew a kid brains out?_

'Serves the cold bastard right, No one is responsible for his actions but him'

_But he wasn't in his right state of mind at the time, you knew this, you even tried to stop him before, why such the hostile attitude towards him all of a sudden?_

'Because before hand he never broke my nose and bruised my cheekbone! Fucker is on his own now; I ain't helping him with shit'

_Fine be a Fuckwad, he still has Kim. She will probably show some compassion for him._

'And what about me? I don't deserve some compassion for the shit Ron put me through?

_I didn't say that_

'Besides I doubt Kim would still want to be with him after she hears about what he did to that Kid and villagers'

An evil smirk appears on Josh's face after he says this, now he is watching Kim wake up.

_Jesus Christ, You are actually going to try and drive a wedge between them! For your own agenda?_

'What's it to you, you've held me back from my true feelings. Now I can take Ron out of the picture and away from Kim, leaving me right there'

_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! You offered to help Ron get to her, you knew the shit you'd have to deal with and now you're going to stab him in the back!_

_You have become one sadistic little fuck_

"I know, ain't it great?"

Josh said aloud to the empty halls as he started walking back towards the entrance, a sadistic smile on his face and a look of pure madness in his eyes as he chuckled out of the tents.

* * *

Private Jim Wilson sat by the barracks tent watching the activity going on in the base, in particular around the Medical Station.

_Christ, it's been 2 days since we got here and he still hasn't left her side_

Wilson was still trying to get that horrible image of the rescue at the camp out of his head, he could still see Ron getting up with the balls of blue fire in his eyes, and he could see him calling a sword out of midair and it to catch fire.

Worst of all he still had that image of Ron putting the bullet through the kids head.

Wilson shook these thoughts from his head, Ron had something they didn't and Wilson wanted to know what gives.

_But how the hell do I ask him? "Excuse me Sergeant but what's up with the glowing blue eyes and the calling the sword out of the air?" Yeah that'll fly over real well._

Then he though back to her, the mysterious woman found in the camp that they brought back. The one his Sergeant wouldn't leave her side for?

_So many questions, so little time_

Wilson sighed, he was 2 weeks away from shipping back home and he had a leader who is lust after a woman.

_But the weird thing is, he knew her Name_

Wilson thought on this for a while, it seemed odd that the first woman ever to be in a POW camp be known by his Sergeant. Something didn't make sense.

Unfortunately Wilson wasn't the only one wondering these things, behind him William Johnson and Shaun Jacobson were already trying to figure out what to do with their Sergeant, and it wasn't talk to him.

"I'm telling you, the guy is some psycho voodoo motherfucker! I've seen freaks like that in New Orleans" Johnson protested.

"No, he is clearly mentally unstable and we need to get rid of him, after we know what the fuck is up with that glowing shit" Shaun argued.

Wilson stayed away from this conversation; he was one that actually liked the Sergeant. Sure he has a few questions for him, but at least he didn't want to off the guy like the two behind him.

_Soon as he is up and about I'll ask him_

Wilson thought a little more on what exactly he would ask the Sergeant when he saw Corporal Mankey come out of the Medical Station, a slight smile on his face.

_Maybe the Corporal knows, I'm on good terms with him, and he's not hold up in a room_

Wilson started to make his way over to intercept the Corporal when he heard the two behind him start to follow him

_Aw hell, well they have to find out at some point as well._

"Corporal Sir!" Wilson shouted across the compound, Josh stopped in his tracks and turned to face him

"Can I help you with anything Private?" Josh asked

It was this point where Wilson became a little uneasy, Josh had a look in his eye that Wilson had seen all too often, and it was usually with those soldiers in the psychiatric ward of the Med stations.

_Holy shit, I think he might have lost it._

"Ah, Sir." Wilson fumbled with his words; he never expected the temper minded Corporal to lose it.

_You don't expect your friends to lose it either, but look what happened to you_

Wilson shook the thought from his head and tried to continue

"Well I was just wondering-"

"HEY Corporal!" Wilson was interrupted by Jacobson who pushed past him, getting right in the Corporals face.

"We need to talk Right now!" Johnson said as he grabbed the Corporals arm and started to drag him to the latrines.

"Hey! What the hell are you two doing!" Josh protested, struggling a bit

"Just shut up, and follow us. We want to know what the fuck is going on" Jacobson said as he led them to the latrines, making sure they were open.

"Wilson! Are you coming?" Johnson said back

_Fuck, don't have a choice now do you?_

"Yeah, I'm coming" Wilson said as he sprinted towards the group, hoping this didn't get ugly.

Josh was unceremoniously shoved through the doorway to the latrines, tripping on a raised board he lost his balance and crashed to the floor.

Josh turned to get up when he saw the looming figures of Privates Johnson and Jacobson standing over him, cracking their knuckles.

Wilson stayed by the door, not getting anywhere close to the three.

"All right Corporal, You know something we don't and we would like to know what that something is so you and your buddy Sarge don't get us killed" Jacobson said.

"Fuck you, Private" Josh said, anger burning in his eyes

_Yuppie Fuckers think they can muscle Josh Mankey around? They have another thing coming._

Josh got a knee to the stomach from Johnson, bringing him back down to the floor.

"Jesus Christ guys, What in Fuck's name are you doing?" Wilson protested

"Just watch the door Jim" Jacobson called back as Johnson started to pick the Corporal up

"He's our Fucking superior! You want to get court marshaled over this?" Wilson screamed, getting in Jacobson's face.

"If it keeps us alive then fuck yes!"

"But we could be subject to a goddamn firing squad if he talks you Irish prick"

Wilson was pissed; the last thing he wanted to be part of was a group beat down of a superior officer.

_All I want is some answers, not to be put in front of a bunch of rifles_

"Fine, Johnson no more hitting" Jacobson reluctantly said back.

Johnson grunted in displeasure as he looked Josh in the eyes, Josh spit on his foot.

"What do you bunch of Pricks want to know?" Josh said as Johnson backed away, Wilson stood by the door, as Jacobson said what they wanted to know.

"First, who the hell are you guys, second, who is that tasty bitch we picked up. And finally what was with that Blue fucking glow the Sergeant had."

Josh told them everything, the time device, the training, everything. He finished up talking about Kim and Ron. The three squad members had looks of surprise on their face, all of them but one.

"So you mean to tell me that you three are from the future, and you came back here to find the broad? I can understand that Ron guy, but you? What in fucks name made you come with him? He is obviously doing this because he cares immensely for some ungrateful bitch but why did you volunteer to help? Were you high at the time?" Jacobson asked curiously.

"I originally wanted to be some support, because without her he is nothing. However now, after all the shit he dealt me over the past three weeks I've had it." Josh changed his expression to a darker one as he finished up.

"See this whole thing was just to get her, to save her, to rescue her, to bring her home. Please, He doesn't deserve someone like her." An evil grin crossed his face "Especially if she hears about what he did at the camp."

"No way!" Johnson shouted,

"Yes way, I break the news to his little bitch in front of the entire base and he not only loses her, but he'll be brought up on charges and be stripped of his command"

Josh laughed a little on this. Jacobson and Johnson joined in; they knew it would get the liability off of their backs.

They were so overcome with glee that they didn't notice the door behind them open and shut.

* * *

"Kim, are you sure you are ok to be walking around?" Ron asked as Kim slowly made her way around the small room, even in a full hospital gown she looked beautiful to him.

"Don't worry Ron; I have to get up at some point. Besides my Arm should be all healed in a few days, my ribs might take a little longer though" Kim said as her good arm clutched her chest, wincing at the pain.

"We won't move till you are 100percent ready, besides it gives Wade more time to find out about Drakken and Shego and where they are"

Ron cringed, he still couldn't believe that Drakken and Shego did this to her.

_When I get my hands on them I'll……………_

"Ron" Kim said as she brought Ron's head up, looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

"I know how upset this makes you, but you have to understand that I don't think Drakken even knows what he's doing here or what they did to me for that matter"

Her words filled Ron's head; he was swimming in her beauty and sincerity, even after what they did to her she still didn't blame them.

_I still have so much to learn from you Kim_

Kim was leaning down to Ron as he was reaching up to her, their lips touched for the first time in three weeks, a mixture of love and passion flowed through the two of them as they seemed stuck in that moment for a endless amount of time.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open, startling the two out of their passionate kiss.

"Sergeant I—whoa!" Wilson said as he walked in on the two teens. Both quickly separated from each other and both began to blush a deep red.

"Am I interrupting something?" Wilson asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all Private." Ron said quickly getting out of his seat.

The three stood there for a moment as an awkward silence covered the room, Ron decided to break the nervous tension.

"Oh, Private Wilson I'd like you to meet Kim Possible" Ron said motioning towards Kim.

Kim gently elbowed Ron in the ribs "Oh sorry, Lieutenant Kim Possible" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, _Sergeant_. Pleased to meet you Private?" Kim asked extending her good arm.

Wilson obliged and gently shook her hand "Wilson, Private Jim Wilson. And the pleasure is all mine Lieutenant Possible"

"Well, how could we help you Private Wilson?" Kim asked

Wilson sighed "There is something you two should know"

* * *

Oooo, Cliff hangar! Don't you just hate that?

So Josh has lost all mental capacity and is now crazed on destroying Ron and Kim, funny what a simple pistol whipping will do to a guy.

Ron is recovering from his mental breakdowns and will be on a rocky road to recovery that is made easier now that Kim is back.

Next chapter, The confrontation between the Old Ron, and the New Josh. Someone is going down.

Chapter 10

The Lines are Drawn

Read and Review


	10. 10 The Lines are Drawn

Getting near the end of this story (So sad) maybe another 3-4 chapters if I keep it up

Thanks for all the interest and comments

_Players win and winners play, Have a Lucky Day-Morphine_

* * *

**Horrors of War**

**Chapter 10**

**The Lines are Drawn**

Wilson sighed "There is something you two should know"

Ron straightened up, as did Kim

"Is it important Jim?" Kim asked

"Frankly speaking, yes" Wilson replied

"Privates Johnson and Jacobson are plotting against you two"

Ron became nervous as he glanced over to Kim, who shared the same worried look.

"They want you either court marshaled or executed for your actions towards the villagers at the camp, not to mention what you did to the Corporal" Wilson stopped here to let it sink in.

It was a lot of information to be getting on such short notice, and the two had become increasingly worried.

"How exactly is the Corporal?" Ron asked, feeling guilty for what he did to Josh

"Physically, I wouldn't worry because it's just a bruised nose and cheek bones. Mentally however he is Marjory screwed up in the head Ron"

"What do you mean 'screwed up in the head'?" Kim asked.

Ron already began to have his look of worry deepen, he knew what Wilson meant

"It means that he has lost it, he has become say 'mentally unstable' and could do some really nasty things" Wilson said

Kim stood there stunned; she couldn't believe that one of her friends had just lost his mind.

"He is now working with Jacobson and Johnson to get rid of you two, or specifically get you away from Ron, so he could get you." Wilson added

Wilson's words sent shockwaves through Kim and Ron; it was a lot to take in.

"Josh also told us about everything"

Wilson watched the twos faces drain of all their color, making them appear to be ghostly figures.

"E-everything?" Ron stammered

Wilson nodded his head

"I honestly am not too surprised by it"

This confused the two even more

"You mean that you've suspected this?" Kim asked, still very bewildered

"Well not this, but something like this" Wilson made his way to a chair in the corner of the room and pulled it to the center of the room, he sat down as he explained his thoughts.

"You see Kim; there is no way in hell that a woman would be put in a war zone, at least not in this time period." Wilson cupped his hands under his jaw supporting his head.

"So you knew something was up when we rescued Kim" Ron said finally recovering from the mass of information he had received.

"Right, Josh explained your blue glow and the sword summoning thing so you don't have to tell me about that" Wilson said, he noted the expression of both their faces and realized he might have said something he shouldn't have.

"Ron? What exactly happened when you rescued me?" Kim was giving Ron a scornful 'tell me what happened' look.

"Kim, I-I can't tell you now" Ron held his head low, avoiding Kim's stare.

"Why not Ron? Is this something I should be worried about?" Kim was not so much as asking as she was demanding.

"When we are back in our own time I'll tell you, just not now" Ron muttered quietly.

Wilson noticed the tear that came down Ron's face, he wasn't sure if Kim seen it or not.

"Uh, Fine!" Kim gave up and made her way back to her bed, lying down across it.

"I should head to the equipment depot and see if I can grab you a uniform." Wilson started getting up to head to the door.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Ron said as he darted for his pack, he pulled out a bundle with a youthful exuberance.

"Here you go Kim" Ron said as he presented the bundle to Kim, who took the package with a confused look on her face as she slowly opened the package.

"Oh Ron" Kim said as she removed the military issue uniform out of the bundle.

Kim leaned over to Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" She whispered into his ear.

Wilson got to the door and turned back to look at the two as he spoke

"Well I'll leave you two alone, try your best to avoid Josh and the other two because they have a plan stirring and it reeks something fierce."

Kim and Ron looked at Jim Wilson in the doorway "We will be" Kim replied.

Satisfied that he accomplished his objective Jim went to open the door.

"Oh, Wilson!" Ron called

Jim turned back and looked at the two

"Thanks" Ron said

Jim smiled, "Don't mention it Ron, good luck in recovery guys" and with that Jim left the two alone.

* * *

**Medic Station,**

**1 Week Later**

"Kim? Are you sure about this?" Ron asked as he kept his eyes covered, Kim's arm healed and she was behind the screen in the room changing into her supplied uniform.

"Ron, we can't stay here forever. Besides Wade said he should have all the info by the end of today, so the sooner I am up and moving the sooner we could head back to our own time"

Ron sighed, he knew she was right. But the past week was tough for him, Kim stayed in the room the entire time so not to rouse any suspicions, however when Ron went out to grab some food he heard the other GI's in the base talking to each other.

Most of the conversations were on the rumor that there was an American girl in the camp, and that another GI named Ronald has some freaky powers and wields a flaming sword.

_Just like in high school, start a rumor and by the end of the day you'll hear the same rumor only it has completely changed from when you started it._

Ron had also tried his best at avoiding the three squad members as Jim told them. After the first day they dropped the last name and rankings, at least amongst themselves.

Ron occasionally caught the three staring him down from across the mess hall, Ron took notice of the evil smirk that was plastered on Josh's face, and Ron also saw the immense hatred in Josh's eyes. Hatred so deep it actually unnerved Ron, usually he ended up making a quick exit as he feared to have a confrontation with them now.

Kim said that after Wade came back with the coordinates to Drakkens location they would make their way over there without the squad, and possibly without Josh.

Ron told Kim of the look in Josh's eyes and how he was fearful of what he became.

_Sounds familiar doesn't it_

Ron shrugged at the thought, for the past week his actions at the camp have been haunting him. He couldn't sleep at night, every time he closed his eyes that little boys face appeared in front of him and the sound of the gun firing.

Ron kept waking up from his spot in Kim's room in a cold sweat, then he felt the guilt set upon him followed by relieve because it would soon be all out, now that Kim was with him.

"Ron, you Ready?"

Ron shook the thoughts aside as he remembered what was going on

"A, yeah KP, I'm all ready" Ron turned to face the silhouetted figure on the screen.

Kim stepped out from behind the screen, Ron's jaw dropped at the sight.

Kim was in her uniform, but Mr. Barkin did his homework on it, as the pants were a lot like her mission pants, and she wore the shirt at mid rift exposing her stomach, also like her mission clothes. However over that was a slightly larger shirt which Kim wore like a jacket, except she rolled the sleeves up past her elbows making it a short sleeve and she left the front unbuttoned.

Ron's eyes continued up to Kim's face, seeing those gorgeous green eyes looking at him from under the camouflaged helmet, her auburn hair done up in a pony tail that hung out the back of the helmet.

"So what do you think?" Kim asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice

"I a, her-…..humina, humina….." Ron sputtered, still caught in what he was seeing

"I take it you approve?" Kim giggled raising an eyebrow as she set her hands on her hips.

Ron was still stunned, Kim rolled her eyes and made her way to Ron and gently lifted his head staring into the big brown eyes of his.

"Ron…" Kim whispered

"Mmmhhmm" Ron mumbled

"Snap out of it!" Kim yelled, shocking Ron out of his state

"What-Hey!" Ron protested as he realized what just happened, Kim just laughed.

"Oh sure, laugh at me because I'm entranced by your beauty" Ron said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"None of that till we get home Ron" Kim sternly stated, Ron grumbled in disappointment.

"Come on Ron, lets walk about the camp" Kim said as she picked Ron up off the chair he was on.

"I don't know Kim, are you sure that's a good idea, there is no telling what the other troops would do. Let alone Josh" Ron shuddered as he remembered that look in Josh's eyes.

"Ron, I can't stay in her the entire time, I need to get out of this room" Kim said as she dragged Ron out the door.

Ron didn't have a choice at this point, but he had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

Jim Wilson was down by the river that ran close to the base; he was admiring the beauty of the water and the seemingly peaceful aura that enveloped the area that seemed to be isolated from the rest of the world.

_Unless you count the Hueys, Chinooks, and all the jets that fly over here. Not to mention the base behind you._

Jim laughed, for where he was and what was surrounding him it still seemed peaceful.

Ron and Kim kept him informed of their situation with locating this guy they called Drakken, who apparently to Jim holds the key to them getting back to their own time.

_A guy with Blue Skin and a girl with green skin who can shoot green plasma, on any other day that might seem strange_

Jim shook his head as a smile crept on his face, the events of the past week catching up with his perception of the world around him.

_Maybe if I make it home I'll contact these guys and meet them, of course I'd probably be a lot older than I am now._

Jim sighed as he turned back towards the base, the numerous speakers mounted outside all rang out with Spencer Davis Group's "Give me some Lovin" as he looked around.

He wanted to be out of this mess of a war, it had affected him in ways only people could imagine.

_The friends you've made, the loss you suffered. The good, the bad, and the down right shitty experiences._

Jim continued looking at the camp when he stopped and looked back towards the mess hall. Josh, Johnson and Jacobson all stood together watching the Medical Station intently.

Jim quickly looked over towards the Medic Station and saw Kim dragging Ron out of the door; they started in the opposite direction of the mess hall but the three witnessed them coming out and started toward the two, Josh taking the lead as a sinister grin hung on his scruffy face.

_Oh Shit,_

Jim started walking quickly after the two hoping to get their attention; the three were closing in on them as the approached the main intersection of the base.

_Think Jim, how do we get them away from this situation_

Josh yelled out across to the two teens

"Hey Sergeant Stoppable!"

The two stopped in their tracks and stood there with their backs to the three. Josh and the other two stopped where they were, placing the two groups on opposite sides of the main intersection.

Jim stopped in his tracks as he watched the stand off, his heart was racing.

_Aw Fuck! Too late to stop it now, just hope for the best._

* * *

Ron stood there not moving, he grasped Kim's right hand tight.

The confrontation they tried to avoid was occurring right now, and there was no escape.

_Going to have to bite the bullet on this one Ron,_

Ron released his hold on Kim's hand, he looked over to her with a worry and uncertainty abound him. He slowly turned around to face his three squad members

Johnson and Jacobson were standing behind Josh, and further back from them stood Jim, who also had a worried look on his face. They didn't know what they would try to do, but it couldn't be good.

"What is it Corporal" Ron said, narrowing his gaze on Josh and clenching his fists.

"Oh, nothing Sarge. I just wanted to congratulate you for, your actions at the POW camp." Josh smiled

Ron raised his eyebrows, this was something he didn't expect but he still sensed that Josh was luring him into a trap.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as he glanced over at Kim, who was also surprised by this.

"Well if you, never smacked me with your gun I would have never realized the truth" Josh's expression got serious as he glared at Ron.

The trap was set, and Ron walked right into it.

"Ron! You hit Josh with your gun?" Kim said turning to Ron, worry and confusion in her eyes. Ron tried to ignore her; instead he kept his eyes on Josh.

Josh chuckled a little as he slowly started across the intersection towards the two of them.

"Well, seems Ron didn't tell you everything he did here did he?" Josh asked as he crossed his arms.

"It's not the only bad thing Ron did while we were trying to save your sorry ass. Is it Ron?" Josh was starting to let his anger out, his tone held all of his rage.

"That's enough Josh" Ron demanded as he kept his fists clenched, staring into Josh's menacing blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Don't want little Kimmie knowing the horrible acts you've done to these people? Well don't worry Ron, I'll fill her in now" Josh kept his arms crossed as he slowly got closer to the two.

Kim stayed by Ron, although she was still looking for him to answer her. However, Josh took this time to spill all of Ron's events over the last 3 weeks.

Kim's expression started to change, after hearing of Ron's verbal abuse of Josh, how Ron cared toward the other people they encountered, even his nightly murder missions when they were stuck at LZ X-Ray where he ventured up the hillside with the Lotus Blade killing everyone he encountered in some grotesque ways.

The whole time Ron stood his ground, not making a move, not showing how he felt. All he did was stare at Josh with both fists clenched.

Josh then got to the events of Kim's rescue

"That is enough Corporal!" Ron screamed at Josh, hoping he would finally listen to him. But Josh had other plans.

"You see Kim that camp you were held at was built next to a small village that had families. After Ron got you out of your cage and you became unconscious he hit the pinnacle of his War atrocities. He demanded answers from the guard's there-"

"I said that's enough Corporal!" Ron was starting to let some anger out, his fists started to tremble.

"And when they didn't give him answers"

"I'm ordering you to shut up Corporal Mankey!"

"He decides to make them talk" Josh stood there, 2 feet in front of Ron. The two of them stared at each other for a short amount of time as the camp grew silent.

"This is your last warning Josh; I am ordering you to shut the Fuck Up!" Ron's voice was filled with anger as he stared at Josh, Josh turned to face Kim who was shocked by all she was hearing.

"He decided to make them talk by putting his gun to the head of a 10 year old boy; he demanded for answers again, they still didn't talk"

"GODDAMMIT JOSH I AM GIVING YOU AN ORDER TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Ron roared at Josh as he glared at Josh, his eyes were filled with rage, his teeth clenched, and his lips curled into a snarl.

"He killed the boy. 10 years old, same age as your brothers, same age as Wade. And your perfect boyfriend blew his brains out, all because they wouldn't answer him."

Josh looked at Kim's expression as it went to one of absolute horror; the color was draining from her face. Yet all Josh did was smile, he was going to drive them apart and have his revenge on Ron. His plan was working, now he just needed to drive it home.

"That's not all Kim, he then ordered us to tie the remaining villagers to their houses while he ordered Jacobson there to call in a napalm strike, effectively incinerating them. They probably died a horribly painful death."

Josh watched Kim as she slowly backed away, tears in her eyes.

"Some perfect boyfriend isn't he" Josh smiled as he looked from Kim to Ron.

"Why you MOTHER-FUCKER!" Ron moved quickly over to Josh and brought his right fist up swiftly, it connected with Josh's jaw and sent Josh falling to the ground and breaking one of his teeth.

Ron looked at Josh laying there on the ground as he stirred about, rubbing his jaw. He then looked over to Kim, only to see her shake her head and start running towards the river, crying.

"Well Stoppable, looks like you lost her _again_ you stupid son of a bitch" Josh said as he spit blood onto the ground in front of Ron.

Ron reached down and picked up Josh by the collar, ripping his shirt slightly. Ron brought Josh inches from his face.

"You fucking maggot, I should kill you right now where you stand you piece of shit!"

Josh laughed in Ron's face

"So do it already, or are you still the same spineless fuck you were in high school. Come on Ron, put your goddamn money where you fucking mouth is" Josh grinned.

Ron brought his right hand back, and then Ron's brain started talking to him.

_Don't do it, this fuckwad isn't worth it_

'But He needs to be punished for what he did'

_Punish him in a way that hurts him in the long run_

'How the hell do I do that?'

_Think about this, he wants to separate you and Kim so you have no one watching your back, being he is the second in command he has to have your back. Take away his rank_

'And he isn't on my back and not in a position to take me out'

_There you go, now demote this fucker_

Ron took his right hand and grabbed the corporal stripes on Josh's arm and ripped them off, taking some of Josh's shirt with him.

Josh looked at his arm, and saw Ron holding his ranking in his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Josh asked

"I'm demoting you, PRIVATE Mankey"

Ron threw Josh to the ground and started towards the river where Kim went.

"You can't be serious!" Josh yelled

"Shut it Josh, I'm your superior so I call the shots! You are no longer my second in command and you will no longer be close to me in combat! Consider yourself lucky" Ron called back

_Now to face Kim_

* * *

The team might be breaking up! Curse you Mankey!

Chapter 11 will be coming along, till then read and review


	11. 11 Twists and Turns of War

Well I might get another 2-3 chapters before the story is officially over; hope you readers are enjoying it.

The whole demoting thing did happen in the field, but it officially had to go through a superior officer to be Ok'd. At least I think so

I still don't own KP as it is still property of Disney

Now lets continue

* * *

**Horrors of War**

**Chapter 11**

**Twists and Turns of War**

Jim watched the whole ordeal, it was tough at some points as he seen Kim's expression.

He saw her run down towards the river and quickly started towards her. He didn't even stay to see Ron demote Josh; he was too focused on getting to Kim.

_She has to know the things a war like this could do to people you love_

Jim saw Kim sitting on a log in a secluded part of the camp area. Her hands were covering her face, and Jim could clearly hear her.

_Christ, this is going to be tough, not only for her but for me_

Jim knew he had to tell her of the things he has seen and the acts that he has committed. He wasn't proud of them, but if it saved her relationship with a man who she clearly loves than what the hell.

Jim slowly made his way to her

Kim's head was buried into her hands as she cried, not hearing Jim approach.

"Kim?" Jim asked

Kim looked back at him, tears were running down her face and her eyes were brimming with them.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jim asked sitting next to her on the log.

"How?" Kim managed to whimper

"How could he become so ruthless towards these people?" Kim sobbed

Jim opened his mouth but couldn't answer, for he didn't know

Instead Jim put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"It's the situation we're in Kim; the NVA does some pretty shitty things to kill us. This war has effected everybody, and not in a positive way"

Kim looked over to him, still sobbing

"I can only imagine the pain Ron has gone through this past week, having to live with that horrible choice he made that day we rescued you."

Jim knew by the way Ron was acting the past week that his choice was eating him up inside. Something Jim was all too familiar with.

"How do you know he is grieving over what he did?" Kim asked wiping her eyes

"Because" Jim took a deep breath "Because I've made the same choice he did"

"What?" Kim managed to blurt out

"It was 6 months ago; I started out on patrol around a US held village with two buddies

Of mine Mike and Rich. It was a routine patrol of the parameters on shotgun duty when

We came across what we believed was a class trip around the village. One of the kids ran

Up to Rich and gave him a small box and then ran back to join the class. Rich put the box

On the ground, we were not supposed to accept anything they gave us, and so we

Continued our patrol. The box held an explosives device, and after Rich stepped over it, it

Went off throwing Rich 20 feet away. Both Mike and I rushed to his side, he was a mess.

He died in our arms,"

Jim's eyes started to water as the memories came back

"Losing someone who was a close friend like he was that close to you really effects a

Person Kim. When he passed on, Mike stayed there with him hoping he'd come back. I

Felt this rage build up in me and I stormed out after the class. I stopped them and started

Looking for the kid that gave him the bomb, but he was moving through the group of kids

And I couldn't get to him. So in a state of pure rage I started firing the shotgun into the

Mass of kids."

Jim closed his eyes, letting the tears flow as the horrible images came back to him

"I emptied all 7 buckshot rounds into a group of 10-15 kids, at the time I didn't care as I just wanted some payback for what was done to my friend. But when it was all over, I looked out over the carnage and mayhem I caused. 'My God what have I done?'"

Jim rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away. He never told anyone about what had happened that time, and talking about it was like reopened an old wound.

"Jim, I'm so sorry" Kim said as the tears started to flow from her face again.

"Don't be Kim, you didn't know. It took me almost 2 months to get over what happened there, it wasn't easy. Just like what Ron is going through isn't easy, but having someone there with you helps with the pain"

"Was Mike there to help you after that?"

"More or less, shortly after what happened to Rich he started to lose it. He never got over Rich's death, they known each other since kindergarten and losing a friend like he did make him go insane."

"That's how you knew about Josh, from Mike" Kim said seeing it all come together.

Jim nodded in agreement "Your friend Josh had the same look in his eyes Mike did after Rich's death. He's not the person you once knew, he is something far worse."

Jim hung his head as the memory of his friend came back into his head.

"What happened to Mike?"

Jim didn't want to say, he didn't want to tell her how cynical Josh will become. But he had to, so they know what he's capable of.

"He lost his mind on another patrol, he started killing everything. NVA, villagers, children, dogs, cows, he even came after the squad. He killed 3 members of the squad and then came to me, I tried to plea with him to remember me, tried to calm him down. But those eyes of his, he was completely insane and out of control. He shot me in the leg before me and the remaining squad opened up on him."

Kim's jaw dropped, Jim started to cry again.

"Over the course of 3 days I lost 2 of my friends and murdered Vietnamese children. I don't want the same to happen to you and Ron."

Kim was speechless.

Jim, a person she met a week ago was, giving her advice to try to keep her and Ron together. This was a man who cared for the two of them.

Kim did not want to lose Ron; that she knew. And she had to remember that he came here for her, he put his life in danger for her. He was willing to die, for her.

She loved him, and even though what he did was horrible, she still loved him and she would make sure that she never loses him.

Kim heard footsteps behind her; she quickly spun around getting into a fighting stance.

It was Ron.

"Ron?" Kim said surprised

"Yeah, it's me KP" Ron said, his head was down and his voice was barely audible.

"How long where you listening to us?" Jim asked turning around.

"Long enough" Ron said,

Ron looked up, first to Jim and then he turned to Kim.

"Kim," Ron started, his eyes filling with tears

"Kim, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kim"

Kim rushed over to Ron and embraced him in a hug; Ron wrapped his arms around Kim and buried his head into her shoulder crying.

"Ron, its ok. I know now, it will be okay." Kim reassured

"I don't know what came over me, I don't know what possessed me to do that, I never wanted to become what I am" Ron cried

Kim was starting to tear up again

_He thought he lost you for good this time_

The two of them stayed that way for a good fifteen minutes, just embraced in a emotional hug.

Ron finally broke the hug; he looked into Kim's big green eyes and gave her a kiss.

"Now what do we do with Josh?" Kim asked as she started cracking her knuckles

"For now we have to keep a eye on him, the old Josh might still be in there and if we get back to our time then maybe he can get the help he needs." Ron said.

"But he is your second in command; he's going to be close to you on every step of the way! He might try to kill you Ron!" Kim was getting upset.

"He's not my second in command, not anymore" Ron held up the Corporal insignia in his right hand.

"He is no longer going to be close enough to attempt anything on you or me Kim." Ron smiled a little as he handed the insignia to Kim to look at.

"But now you have to get another Corporal" Jim said

"No worries, I've got him right here" Ron said, looking over at Jim with a big smile.

"What?" Jim was confused; he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Jim, you've been by mine and Josh's side throughout this entire mission. You were on our side when the others decided to plot against us, you are a true friend." Ron said.

Kim walked over to Jim and handed him the insignia, Ron soon came to her side.

"It's the least I could do for you; after all you've done for us. Especially after what you just did." Ron said.

"Ron, Kim, thank you. Thank you so much" Jim was on the verge of tears again.

Kim and Ron just smiled

"I must say it might take a while for us to get it right, Corporal Jim Wilson." Kim joked.

Jim just smiled

"Why don't you go and sew it on, make it official" Ron said

"Yes Sir, Sergeant" Jim laughed as he headed towards the barracks.

As Kim and Ron watched him leave the Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the story Wade?" Kim asked as Wades face came on the screen.

"Kim, Ron, I found out where Drakken and Shego are" Wade said

"Spankin' Wade, how'd you find them?" Kim asked

"I checked all documents and reports at your point in time and found this"

The screen filled with a picture of a ancient temple in a jungle environment.

"This temple was the headquarters of a vigilante army, compromised mostly of Vietnamese men. Their leader was supposedly a American traitor with bluish skin and a green lady that spewed fire from her hands."

"Drakken and Shego" Ron said clenching his fists.

"Right, the reports go on to say that this small group of soldiers did the traitors bidding until one day they decided to mutiny and defected to the NVA, who latter attacked the temple. The report shows that a small squad of American soldiers stormed the temple just before the NVA attacked; there was only one survivor out of the whole ordeal. A Corporal, Jim Wilson"

Kim and Ron's jaw dropped,

"Wade, a member of the squad is Jim Wilson, and I just made him a Corporal" Ron said as he put his hands on his knees, trying to calm himself down.

"Of course! It makes sense now!" Wade cried

"What? What is it?" Kim asked

"The date of the attack is two days from now, you guys will storm in and have Drakken fix the Time Travel device and you'd get out of there!" Wade cried

"But what of the other squad members? And what happens to the temple?" Ron asked as he regained his composure.

"After a helicopter rescues Wilson a group of Navy fighters comes in and napalms the area, it doesn't say what happens to the rest of the squad" Wade finished

"Can you send us the location of Drakkens temple lair?" Kim asked

"I'm uploading it to the communicator now, it appears to be 15 miles to the Northwest of your location, and reports show a large clearing 500 feet from the temple, you should be able to get a helicopter in there no problem"

"Thanks Wade, if all goes well we should be home in 2 days." Kim said

"Good luck guys; hope you get back" Wade said.

"I'll go inform the squad; you go and get us a pilot and a chopper. Got it?" Kim said.

"Let's tell the squad together, I still don't trust Josh and the other two" Ron said.

"I see your point" Kim said.

"But before we do that, lets go get some grub" Ron said smiling.

Kim sighed as she put her arm around him

"Same old Ron, always putting food above everything else"

"Well, not everything else" Ron said

"Really? What don't you put above food?" Kim asked whimsically

Ron leaned over and kissed Kim on the cheek

"You, of course" Ron said as a sheepish grin came on his face

"Awww, that's so sweet." Kim said smirking

Together they made their way towards the mess hall.

* * *

Not one of my better chapters (writers block was in full effect on this one)

Next chapter or two and this story is officially done

Sorry for the wait and all, hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter done by tomorrow.

Read and Review.


	12. 12 Final Mission, Final Fight

I got maybe one more chapter left in me,

Almost 1,000 hits, Thank you all for reading and thank you for the reviews, may I also direct you to my new horror story "Kim Possible: The Car Comes to Middleton" more info on that when you find it. Its teen rated so more people can read it.

Enough of this Jibber-Jabber, Lets wrap this shiznit up old school yo!

(Sorry, my poor attempt at being cool)

* * *

**Horrors of War**

**Chapter 12**

**Final mission, Final Fight**

Kim and Ron were making their way towards the barracks where the rest of the squad was located.

They need to brief them on their last mission, but they had to watch Jacobson and Johnson, they had distrust amongst themselves.

Josh had to be watched like a hawk with his current condition, he was capable of anything, and it worried Ron.

Ron opened the door to the barracks and allowed Kim to enter first.

The barracks were mostly empty with the exception of Johnson, Jacobson and Josh lying down on three different bunks, Wilson was standing by the back door admiring his sewing job as he ran his hand over his newly acquired stripes.

"A ten-hut" Ron said as he closed the door.

Wilson immediately jogged over to stand across from Ron and Kim, he snapped his arm in a crisp salute. The rest of the squad slowly did the same, with a bit of discontent in their actions.

"We have one final mission, and since you all know about us lets not waste time sugar coating it. The man we pursue has been located, we leave for his position in two days. After that you are no longer in my command. You will call for an evac and get the hell out of there."

Smirks appeared on Jacobson and Johnson's faces.

Josh mumbled something under his breath

"What was that Private?" Kim demanded, walking over to Josh.

Kim stood about one foot away from Josh, and stared into his eyes.

Kim's eyes were full of anger, and determination. She was looking into the eyes of someone she once cared about, who tried to drive a wedge between her and her love. And it made her sick.

"I said, I can't believe a whore like you is still staying with a low life piece of shit like Ron"

Josh smiled as he finished.

Kim just smiled at him, then in a flash she brought her right hand up towards Josh's face, giving Josh an uppercut that sent him falling back on the bed.

Josh brought his hand to his jaw, everything around him was blurry and he couldn't focus. Then everything started to come back to reality, he saw Kim standing over the bunk rubbing her right hand.

"Anything else you sorry little fuck?" Kim demanded as she clenched her fist again.

Josh felt the anger build up as he clenched his own fists

"No Ma'm" Josh said

"Good, we'll be leaving in two days at 0430 hours, be on the northeast helipad at that time. Dismissed" Kim said as she turned to leave with Ron and Wilson right behind her.

"You'll get yours you bitch, just you wait and see." Josh mumbled as the three left the room.

* * *

**Northeast Helipad **

**12 hours till mission start**

Ron was sitting in the co-pilots seat of a Bell UH-1D Huey helicopter, he was able to get a ride out there and because he told the pilot the risks involved, it was going to be only the pilot on this ride, which meant that Ron needed a crash course in helicopter basics.

"Ok, now those pedals are your rudder pedals ok?" the pilot said

"Yeah" Ron said as he put his feet on the two pedals.

"Now on a chopper, when we increase power we have to increase left rudder to compensate for the torque of the engine. Other wise they are your basic rudder pedals that the planes have. We clear?"

"Crystal" Ron said as he played around with the pedals

"Now that lever on you're left by your thigh, that's the collective. It raises and lowers engine RPMs allowing for lift and landing, ok?"

"Yes"

"Last bit you need to know about is the stick between your legs, and no I'm not referring to your dick you sick fuck you"

"What? I wasn't-" Ron protested

"I'm just jerking your chain man, lighten up, seriously."

"Seriously?" Ron asked

"Dude, seriously. Now back on topic that stick controls the pitch and angle of the rotor blades, move it forward we go forward. But don't move it too much or else we'd end up in a fatal nosedive and we'd be all SOL"

"Seriously?" Ron asked as he played with the stick

"Dude, what did I just say, seriously. Alright dude, that's the basics you are all set for tomorrow. Aw Yeah!"

Ron looked in wonder as the pilot just did an air guitar and started walking away.

"Hey dude! I never got you're name!" Ron called

"It's Corporal Dave Lipsky dude!" The pilot called back

Ron's jaw dropped to his chest as his mind was processing all the newly gathered information.

"Hey there pilot Stoppable" A sexy voice said, effectively snapping Ron out of his dazed state.

"Kim hey you wouldn't believe what just happened!" Ron exclaimed as Kim came up to the door to the copilot's seat.

"Whoa Ron, amp down. What is it?" Kim asked resting her arms on the downed window of the chopper door.

"Our Pilot is Motor Eds father, I think" Ron said

Now it was Kim's jaw that dropped

"This is just too weird" Kim finally said shaking her head.

Ron shrugged as he continued to push the rudder pedals and playing with the various gizmos in the chopper.

"So Ron, having fun playing with that stick between your legs?" Kim hinted

Ron immediately froze in his place as Kim's words sunk in, he began to turn a deep red

"Well, I uh….you see…..ah….practicing…" Ron managed to stutter.

Kim just giggled, she opened the door to the chopper and pulled Ron out of it.

Before Ron could say anything Kim brought him into a passionate kiss that seemed to last for ever.

Kim finally broke the kiss off and started leading Ron towards the river with a mischievous smile on her face.

They got to the log on the far end of the base and picked up where they let off.

Kim lay down in the muddy embankment as she and Ron continued to kiss, Kim's hands running up and down Ron's back.

Neither of them noticed the pair of blue eyes that was hiding out in the bushes not 10 feet away, with those eyes was the glisten of a combat knife blade in the moonlight.

* * *

Corporal Jim Wilson was doing one last check of the parameter before he headed to bed, he was approaching the rivers edge when something caught his eye.

Wilson looked down, he saw two sets of footprints, both of which were fresh.

Wilson followed the prints out to the remote spot at the edge of the base, where he saw Kim run before.

Wilson soon heard moaning, but not moaning in pain it was moaning in pleasure

_Aw shit, I really hope that's not who I think it is_

Of course Wilson knew exactly who it was as he approached the log, he could see the outlines of two figures laying there in the mud.

Wilson tried to not make a sound, but he had too, this wasn't the place for them to be doing something like this.

"Ah, Guys?" Wilson whispered

No response

"Guys!" Wilson said with a little more grunt

"Ah! Oh Shit!" Kim said as she stopped Ron, who quickly flipped over to see what startled Kim.

Wilson tried not to laugh at the situation they got themselves into.

"You guys, weren't doing what I think you were, were you? Wilson asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-no, we weren't" Kim said

"Well, at least not yet" Ron said

"RON!" Kim protested

Wilson couldn't hold it in, he started laughing

"I'm sorry guys, it's just the situation. I feel like the roles reversed" Wilson laughed

"We'd better get back to the barracks to our OWN bunks" Kim said agitatedly at Ron.

"Aw man" Ron said dejected as he soon followed Kim and Jim back to the barracks.

* * *

"Fuck, that would have been perfect if that bastard Wilson didn't show up" Josh muttered as he slowly made his way out of the bushes.

His plan would have been perfect, wait till Ron and Kim finished their dirty deed and then come out and stab Ron to death right in front of Kim.

It was fool proof! Except that brownnoser Wilson showed up before anything got started.

"No matter, I'll get Ron in the temple" Josh said as he placed the combat knife back into its pouch on his left hip.

* * *

**0430 hours**

**North East Helipad**

The peace surrounding the base was shattered by the sound of a Jet turbine engine starting, followed by the chopping of rotor blades.

It was still dark out; the only light was the one red rotator on the back exhaust or the Huey.

Ron stood off of the helipad as pilot got the chopper warmed up, by his side stood Kim.

Both had their M16s, four grenades, and the .45. Ron felt in his pack for the time travel device, making sure it was still with him.

Ron turned around to see the rest of the squad falling in.

"Alright, listen up squad!" Ron yelled, he was barely audible over the sound of the chopper powering up.

"Johnson and Jacobson are the door gunners, everyone else fall in!"

Johnson got on the left side M60, slinging his own weapon around and out of the way.

Jacobson did the same on the right side.

Ron turned to Kim and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Let's do this!" He said as he walked to the door on the right of the chopper.

Soon Kim, Wilson and Josh were seated in the chopper, Ron put the headphones on.

"We have clearance for lift off?" Ron said into the mike.

"Roger that dude, AwwwwYeaahhh!" Lipsky said as he did an air guitar.

The engine powered up and the chopper lifted off the ground, taking a northwest heading towards the temple.

"So this temple thing, are there any Charlie's in the area?" Lipsky asked

"Not that I know of, approach and drop off should be smooth" Ron said as he looked out the Plexiglas window at his feet. There wasn't much to see as it was still dark out.

"What's our ETA to the site?" Ron asked

"We should be there a half hour after sun up at this rate" Lipsky said as he leveled off at 1,000 feet.

The trip was relatively trouble free, Wilson and Kim were playing poker while Josh kept playing with his combat knife.

The squad had an excellent view of the sunrise as it came up over a valley, slowly illuminating the country side.

It was a peaceful trip, Ron looked back to the squad, everyone seemed happy. Josh even had a small smile on his face.

Ron's gaze soon came to Kim, looking at her with awe. It had been 5 weeks since he came here to find her, and now that he did it was time to head back.

Ron sighed.

"Dude, there's the clearing!" Lipsky said over the headset.

Ron turned back to look out the windshield of the chopper, it was definitely the field.

"Bring us down to tree top level, I want this to be fast" Ron said

"Awesome dude! Hold on!" Lipsky said as he nosed the chopper down, bringing them at treetop level with lightning speed.

_Plunk plunk!_

"Aw shit! We're drawing fire!" Lipsky said

Ron called back to the squad

"Johnson, Jacobson! Start spraying the jungle now!" Ron said as he saw the tracers flying at them

"Fuck yeah Sarge!" Johnson said as he cocked the M60

_Plunk, plunk plunk_

More rounds struck the chopper, Ron was getting worried. They were almost at the clearing,

_If we could just keep them from getting to the temple then-_

_Plunk, Crack Crack_

The instrument board in front of Ron and Lipsky lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oil pressure dropping, I think those fuckers got the turbine!" Lipsky said as he struggled with the controls

Warning tones began emitting from the instruments, the turbine started to fade in and out.

The chopper was swaying left and right as Lipsky fought to keep the chopper in the air.

Ron looked back, he could see the thick black smoke trailing the chopper.

"We're loosing altitude, almost at the clearing!" Lipsky said.

"Squad, get ready!" Ron yelled back

The squad had their weapons ready, but they were more intent on holding on to something as the chopper violently shook as it was falling fast.

The warning tones were increasing in audio level, then Ron heard a winding sound.

"Shit, they got the tail Rotor!" Lipsky screamed as the chopper was now in the clearing.

"Hold on!" Ron cried

The chopper was 10 feet off the ground now, its turbine still fighting to stay on. They were moving too fast, and with no tail rotor it would be impossible to slow down.

The rudder pedals shook violently at Ron's feet, indicating that the rotor was still spinning, but for how long was unknown.

Ron had flashbacks to when they were dropped into LZ X-Ray when that chopper hit the trees.

Ron saw the tree line rapidly approaching as he heard the tail rotor stop completely, the helicopter's back end started to swing around, following the rotors spinning direction.

The Chopper started to flat spin to the left, following the rotors above. In a last ditch attempt to save in Ron put on Right full rudder, praying he could try and keep the chopper from going into a fatal spin.

Ron looked out the bullet riddled windshield and saw the trees feet away.

The Rotors started slicing into the trees as the chopper continued forward, then as the blades hit thicker trees they started to break.

The Front left of the chopper slammed hard into a tree, crushing the left front in, killing the pilot instantly.

The force of the impact swung the tail of the chopper violently to the left, slamming into the trees with enough force to break the tail rotor shaft, and flinging Jacobson out of the chopper.

The body of the chopper now fell the remaining ten feet into the ground and tilted to its right side, the still spinning blades cutting up the ground till they were worn down.

Silence descended onto the crash site as smoke poured from the engine compartment.

Ron stirred in his seat, his head hurt and he had a sharp pain in his left leg.

He looked to his left, but all that he saw was mangled metal and an arm sticking out of the mess, blood trickled down the arm.

"Everyone ok?" Ron coughed out as he undid his seatbelts and checked himself over.

"Little dazed, but I think we are ok" Kim coughed.

Ron was able to open the door and exited the chopper. His leg was sore but not broken but he figured he might have a slight concussion.

Ron limped back to view his squad.

Wilson slid out of the chopper, he had a light cut on his right arm but was otherwise uninjured.

Kim was holding her head as she made her way toward Ron, Josh was holding his right arm, and Johnson twisted his ankle.

"Where is Jacobson?" Ron asked.

Everyone looked amongst themselves, seeing if someone had an answer.

"Aw, shit." Josh said as he walked towards the temple

The rest of the squad went over to him, and found Jacobson

Every member of the squad winced on the sight of Jacobson

He was thrown from the chopper when the tail rotor slammed into the trees, the blades then sliced him practically in half when the started cutting into the ground.

"Check his radio, and grab his gun. We might need it" Ron told Johnson.

"Wilson, Josh, Go grab the M60s off the chopper. If our entry did anything it was signal Charlie where we are, and they are going to come for us" Ron said

It took Wilson and Josh 2 minutes to pull the 30lb M60s off the chopper, their large ammo boxes were still attached.

"Radio's good sir" Johnson said as he held the bloody piece of equipment in his hand.

"Alright, now let's end this. Move out!" Ron said.

The squad quickly moved up and formed a small parameter around the entrance to the temple.

Johnson gave the all clear signal and the squad rushed up to the main entrance.

They did a sweep of the entrance hall and started down the long narrow corridor taking them deeper into the temple.

Ron was at point in the hallway with Kim and Wilson right behind him.

Ron held his fist up, the squad became still.

"What is it Ron?" Kim whispered

"Listen" Ron said

Kim heard faint voices, she recognized the voices as they escalated to yelling.

"Drakken and Shego" Kim said, Ron nodded and motioned for the squad to move in.

They sprinted down the hallway and positioned themselves on opposite sides of a doorway, voices were heard inside.

"Honestly Shego, these Vietnamese are really useful, I hope that we will soon be able to implement my latest scheme for global Conquest"

"Yeah sure, whatever"

"MUST YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME LIP!"

Ron signaled for the squad to move in.

In a flash the squad was in the room, guns trained on the two figures in the room.

"What's going on? Who are these clowns?" Drakken asked

"We, are here to bring you back" Kim said as she and Ron walked into the room.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken cried

"How did you get out of that Camp?" Shego said

"I have my partner to thank for that" Kim said wrapping her arm around Ron

"Really? The Buffoon saved you?" Shego laughed

"Shut it Shego, we don't have time for this" Ron said as he gripped his M16

"Oh, we got time for it alright" Shego said igniting her hands and charging at Kim

_Bam!_

A round slammed into the floor in front of Shego, causing her to stop in her tracks. She looked up and saw Ron holding the M16, smoke poured out of the barrel.

"Are you insane? You could have killed me you Buffoon!" Shego cried

"And if I let you start it we would all be killed, I said we don't have any time for this trivial bullshit" Ron said as he aimed the Rifle on Shego.

"Now either you listen to what we have to say and we get out of here, or you start fighting us and we all die" Ron said.

Shego stepped back and got beside Drakken

"Go ahead" Drakken said.

* * *

Went a little longer than I expected but I am thrilled with the out come

If I go this far into detail I might stretch this to another 2 chapters.

Stay tuned,

Read and Review as always


	13. 13 Time has Come today

We get closer to the end, what a wild ride it's been

Thanks to all of those who are reading, I'll give out real thanks on the last chapter.

When we last left out heroes…….

* * *

**Horrors of War**

**Chapter 13**

**The Time has come Today**

"Go ahead" Drakken said.

Ron let his rifle hang around him as he started to talk.

"We know about your recruiting of Vietnamese for your army, what you don't know is that they are turning against you as we speak." Ron said

"Bullshit! He's just trying to get us to go with him" Shego protested

"Go with us were exactly Shego?" Kim asked as she crossed her arms.

Shego had a blank expression on her face

"Your Time travel device is fried correct?" Ron asked as he reached into his backpack.

"Yes, it is. But how do you know that?" Drakken asked.

Shego rolled her eyes.

"How do you think I got here Drakken, with magical pixie dust?" Ron said getting slightly agitated.

Ron pulled out the second time travel device and tossed it to Drakken.

"That one is fried too." Ron said

"Figures, Dementor can't make anything that can be used a second time" Drakken grumbled.

"Oh, like you have?" Shego mocked

"This isn't the time Shego!" Drakken snapped

"So we both have 2 fried time travel devices, so what?" Drakken said as he set the second device next to the original.

"Dementor strengthened some other parts in that one" Ron said pointing at the one Drakken just set down.

"I figure you could use the good parts off of one of them and repair the other." Ron said

"Why would I want to do that?" Drakken asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because if you don't, then the NVA will show up here and kill us all. Now I should just kill you two on the spot for what you did to Kim, but for now I'll let it slide as you are the only one who can fix those" Ron said as he cracked his knuckles.

"What did we do to her? We turned her into a jail!" Drakken argued

"You really have no idea what that camp was do you?" Ron said with an angry tone.

Ron turned to Kim and nodded; Kim turned around and dropped her backpack to the ground.

"That was a POW camp run by the Vietnamese; you want to see what they did to her?" Ron angrily replied.

Drakken's face went from a defiant stare, to one of confusion

"Kim, show them"

Kim lifted the back of her shirt, exposing her back to Drakken and Shego, who gasped in surprise.

Kim's back was full of scars and cuts that she had received as treatment in the camp, they were mostly healed now and could be removed by Global Justice medics back home, but for now they were still there and still gruesome to look at.

"My god," Drakken said as he stared at the marks that covered Kim's back.

He turned to face Ron, whose face was full of anger.

"I didn't know" Drakken whimpered

Kim dropped the back of her shirt down and turned back towards Drakken.

"So you'll cooperate with us then?" Kim asked

Drakken nodded.

"Good, I suggest you get started Dr. Drakken." Ron said

Drakken turned around and started for the table to begin tearing into the devices.

"So what do you want me to do?" Shego asked her hands on her hips.

"I want you to stay back, and watch for the enemy while Drakken takes care of the devices" Ron said as he turned to face his men.

"Johnson, Josh. Leave the extra M60s here, watch outside for them. They saw us come in so they should be here anytime." Ron said as he slung his M16 back in front of him.

Johnson and Josh turned and dropped the M60s off of the chopper on the floor, as well as the radio.

Johnson sprinted out the only door towards the exterior, Josh was right behind him.

"Well, now what do we do?" Kim asked as she looked at Ron.

"We wait Kim," Ron said as he watched Drakken slowly take one device apart.

"We wait"

* * *

**Abandoned Temple**

**1 hour later**

Ron, paced the inside the temple room where he Kim, Wilson, Shego, and Drakken were in.

Drakken had finished pulling both devices apart and was starting on reassembly of one of them as he layed all the good parts out.

The sound of automatic fire echoed through the temple as Josh and Johnson came running back into the room.

"Sir, they're out there…..they're coming" Johnson panted

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the two.

"How many" Ron asked

"Don't know, looked like 2,000, we're cut off" Johnson finished.

Ron gritted his teeth as he turned back towards the group.

"Lock and load people, they are on their way!" Ron said.

The squad brought their weapons up in a ready to fire position,

"Shego!" Ron called out, catching the raven haired woman off guard.

"Take this, you'll need it" Ron said as he kicked over to her one of the spare M60s, it slid to a stop at Shegos feet.

She looked at the weapon briefly before she understood why she would need it; she lugged the M60 off the floor and held it at her waist, pointing at the open doorway.

_Tiiiime won't save our souls_

The squad heard commotion out in the narrow hallway; they could hear shouts in the Vietnamese as the commotion grew closer.

_Tiiiime won't save our souls_

"Here they come guys, get ready" Ron said as he cocked back the primer on the M16.

_Tiiiime won't save my soul_

The door way filled with NVA as the clatter of assault rifles opened up on the figures, which quickly dropped to the floor.

There were more behind them as they fell, the squad kept the pressure on as they kept firing on the doorway

_Little things are going down_

_Nothin' seems to feel the same_

Ron ejected his spent magazine and grabbed another from his belt and slapped it into the rifle. Shego and Johnson fired in short bursts at the door.

_No one seems to know my name_

_No one seems to go my way_

Soon the bodies were piling up in the door way as they tried to keep them from entering the room; soon there was a slight pause in the waves coming in.

_Who knows if I'll see you again? _

_Who knows if I'll see you again? _

Ron heard them yell something from the doorway as a figure quickly popped out from behind the wall, a small tube in his hands.

"RPG!" Ron screamed as he dove at Kim, knocking her down to the ground.

Shego pulled Drakken down as the rest of the squad took cover as the NVA soldier fired the RPG into the room

It roared over head and exploded at the back of the room, blowing a giant hole in the wall, exposing the outside to the room.

_One before the soul made dreamers_

_One before the wicked man_

Ron slowly got up as he fired a short burst into the doorway, but the figures pulled back behind the walls.

Soon everyone was back on their feet as another assault wave came in. Gunfire filled the small room

_One before the peaceful protests_

_That keeps the War in demand_

"Jim! Get over here!" Ron called as he scrambled to the newly formed hole in the temple.

Jim Wilson rushed over, firing his rifle as he got close to Ron

"What is it Ron?" Wilson asked as he shot at another NVA.

"I need you to grab the Radio and get out of here" Ron said grabbing the radio off the ground.

"What?" Jim was surprised

"Listen, Wade contacted us before we got here, there was only one person who made it out of here, and that person was you" Ron said as he handed Jim the radio.

"No, Ron I'm not going to leave you guys here" Jim protested

"Wilson listen, we have the device here, so we will be long gone by the time you call in. But when you do call in, I want you to Napalm this place" Ron said with a final tone.

Jim looked at the radio, and then to Ron. Tears were in his eyes as he embraced Ron in what could be the last time they see each other

_Who knows if I'll see you again?_

"When we get back I'll look you up" Ron said as he broke off the emotional hug.

"I'll never forget you guys" Jim stammered as he made his way out the back hole.

_Who knows if I'll see you again?_

"I know you won't, now go" Ron said breaking into a crisp salute

Corporal Jim Wilson returned it before disappearing out the hole.

_Tiiiime won't save our souls_

"Ron! We need help!" Kim called as she slammed another clip into her rifle.

"Drakken, how much time!" Ron yelled as he started firing on some more NVAs

"About 10 minutes or so!" Drakken called as he placed another piece into the device

Ron pulled out the Communicator and called Wade as the firefight continued.

_Tiiiime won't save our souls_

"Wade, get everyone to the Middleton War Memorial! EMS, Global Justice the works!" Ron screamed as emptied his gun on a charging NVA soldier.

_Tiiiime won't save our souls_

"Got it Ron, they will be waiting" Wade replied before a bullet shattered the Communicator in Ron's hand.

He recoiled his hand in pain as it was pierced by part of the bullet. The blood gradually flowed out and dripped onto the floor.

"Ron! You ok?" Kim asked as she turned to Ron

"I'm fine goddammit" Ron said as he gripped his M16 and rejoined the fight.

They soon heard a scream as Johnson fell to one knee; blood came out of a spot on his chest covered by his hand.

"Johnson!" Ron cried

"Fuckers got me sir, But I ain't going out without taking a few of them with me" Johnson wheezed as he forced himself to his feet.

Johnson slowly made his way towards the doorway, M60 in hand as he mowed down some more NVA, he walked into the doorway and turned and fired some more.

He turned back to the remaining squad members and smiled before he disappeared behind the wall.

They heard his M60 a few more times, then nothing

_Tiiiime won't save my soul no_

"How are you doing on ammo guys!" Ron called out as more NVA troops made their way into the room.

"I got one more clip left" Kim said

"I got 10 in this one and one other" Josh said

"I got what ever else is left in this thing" Shego said as she tapped the ammo box clamped to the bottom of the gun.

"Drakken, how's it going?" Ron yelled as he took down some more troops

"One more minute!" Drakken yelled back

Ron heard a bullet wiz by his head, and heard Shego scream in pain.

"Shego!" Ron cried, turning to look at her.

She was holding her right arm as blood trickled down from her wound

"I'm fine, take care of them!" Shego shouted

Ron, Kim and Josh continued firing at the emerging troops, they were growing tired and were covered in cuts from the RPG blast as well as from some close calls they didn't report.

_I never thought I'd see it coming_

_I never thought I'd ever know_

"I got it! Its ready, lets get going!" Drakken cried as he activated the device.

Soon a big portal ripped into the center of the room, Drakken motioned for everyone to hurry through.

Ron grabbed Kim and pulled her towards the portal, Josh hung behind for a little, finishing off some slackers.

Drakken grabbed Shego as they both went through the portal together.

"Kim, you go first" Ron said, giving Kim a little push in the portals direction

"Ron no, you go fir-"

"I almost lost you, I want you to go first so I know you'll be safe." Ron said as he gave Kim a small kiss

"Now go, I'll be right behind you" Ron said as he looked into Kim's beautiful green eyes, eyes that he thought he might never see again.

_Nothing seems to take me over_

_Nothing seems let me go_

Reluctantly Kim made her way to the portal

She looked back at Ron who smiled at her

"Don't keep me waiting" Kim said sternly as she stepped through the portal

Ron watched her disappear into the portal before he started towards it.

"Aw, so sweet" Josh mocked from behind Ron, causing him to stop in his tracks

"Too bad you actually are going to keep her waiting Stoppable" Josh said, rage filled his voice.

Ron felt the sweat pour off of his forehead as he slowly turned around.

Josh was 5 feet away, in his right hand was a 5 inch serrated combat knife. His eyes were dark and full of hatred.

_Who knows if I'll see you again?_

"Goodbye Stoppable" Josh said as he lunged at Ron, holding the knife above his head. Ron started back pedaling towards the portal, he felt his right foot enter the portal.

Unknown to the two, the NVA saw that they were distracted by the giant object in the room and took advantage. They rolled into the room two grenades.

Josh took one step forward in his attack at Ron when he stepped on one of the grenades and flung it backwards as he lost his balance.

The grenade went off, shrapnel struck Josh in his back and legs, a small piece managed to hit Ron in his left leg as they tumbled into the portal seconds before it closed.

_Who knows if I'll see you again?_

* * *

Jim Wilson wiped the tears from his eyes as he made his way around the side of the temple, radio in hand.

_Please guys, make it through this_

He quietly made his way towards the smoking remains of the helicopter they arrived in, the sound of gunfire from inside the temple echoed throughout the jungle.

Wilson knelt by the side of the helicopter and keyed the radio.

"This is Corporal Jim Wilson, is anyone reading me?"

Silence

"This is Corporal Jim Wilson, does anyone copy this transmission?"

The radio crackled to life.

"This is Jolly Green 21, we read you Corporal"

_Thank God_

"I need an evack, my squads chopper was hit and were somewhere behind enemy lines!"

"Copy that Corporal. Are there any distinguishing land marks that you can see?"

"Affirmative, I'm in a treelike by a large open field with a temple"

"Roger Corporal, we are 2 minutes away from your location, just hang tight. The Calvary is on its way!"

"Roger Jolly Green 21" Wilson said as he tossed the radio down on the ground.

He could only sit and wait as the gunfire continued in the temple.

Soon he heard the blades of an approaching chopper, which he saw shortly after as it flew over his head and hovered over the field.

Wilson waved his hands franticly trying to get the choppers attention, he saw who he thought was the crew chief signal the pilot down.

Just then 2 explosions were heard inside the temple, Wilson turned back and saw smoke rising above the tree line.

The chopper touched down and Wilson was helped aboard by one of the crew members.

"Call the air force, tell them to Napalm this place!" Wilson yelled as he looked out the open door.

_Good luck guys, we'll meet again_

Wilson continued to watch out the door of the chopper as the distant Phantoms flew in low, releasing their payloads.

Wilson tuned away as the area erupted into a large fireball, destroying everything that contacted the deadly substance.

* * *

Mr. Steve Barkin stood with EMTs and Global Justice agents in the Vietnam Memorial, he got word from Possibles genius friend that they'd be arriving back with her at the memorial.

Barkin wanted to be there to welcome them back from whatever hell they went through.

Suddenly a portal opened up on one of the walls of the memorial. The wind picked up as the portal stayed in its spot.

Global Justice Agents moved in closer, Barkin was right behind them when 2 figures emerged, one was in a blue lab coat and on his right was a woman in a green and black jumpsuit that looked vaguely familiar to Steve, she was holding her right arm.

"Global Justice, don't move!" One of the agents yelled

The two put their hands up, the woman had a hard time with her right one so she left it down as the agents slapped the cuffs on them.

As they were being led away another figure came through the portal, Steve Barkin recognized her immediately.

"Possible!" He called,

"Mr. Barkin?" Kim said surprised.

She walked over to Mr. Barkin who shook her hand.

"Glad they were able to get to you Possible, where are they by the way?"

Kim turned towards the portal

"They should be right behind me Mr. Barkin" Kim sighed

Then Ron came out of the portal back first, and right after him was Josh who had something in his right hand.

Ron hit the ground hard, quickly followed by Josh. Kim and Mr. Barkin heard Ron scream out in pain.

They rushed over to where the two landed.

Kim gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, Mr. Barkin just stared.

Ron was lying on the ground, conscious but in his left thigh was the handle of a combat knife, and below that shrapnel wound.

Josh wasn't moving, his back was covered in shrapnel and blood, his right hand firmly gripping the knife in Ron's leg.

Ron screamed again as he pulled the knife out of his thigh. Just when Josh started to come to.

"Ron!" Kim cried as she started towards Ron

"Kim, stay back!" Ron said as he tried to scurry backwards away from Josh.

"You need to die Stoppable!" Josh hissed as blood poured out of his mouth

Josh slowly made his way to his feet, it took him a while, but he got up.

Ron kept backing away, he couldn't get up because of the severe pain his left leg gave him. Ron left a bloody streak as he dragged himself away from the possessed Josh.

"Josh stop it!" Kim cried

"Mankey, what's gotten into you!" Barkin screamed

"You" Josh said as he passed the knife to his left hand, allowing his right to grab the Colt 1911 .45cal handgun on his hip.

"You, made me this way, you made me feel worthless, and you need to die Ron" Josh said as he weakly stepped towards Ron.

Kim rushed in and grabbed Josh's arm

"Josh don't do this! This isn't you, we can help you!" Kim pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"You couldn't help me then, what makes you think you could help me now!" Josh said as he shook off Kim's hand.

"We have hospital staff here to get you back to normal!" Kim cried.

"I am normal! It took a piece of shit like your boyfriend to release the true me! Now you will both suffer because of it!" Josh screamed as he raised the .45.

Kim made an attempt for the gun, she and Josh struggled for a few seconds before Josh smashed Kim across the face with the gun, sending her reeling back from the blow.

"Goodbye you ungrateful bitch!" Josh said as he squeezed the trigger.

_BAM!_

"KIM!" Ron screamed as he saw Kim take the bullet.

She fell back onto the ground where she remained still,

_No, please God I don't want to lose her again_

Ron felt the tears in his eyes as Josh turned back to Ron.

Neither of them saw Mr. Barkin rush over to Kim

"Too bad Ron, so close to saving her." Josh smiled as he coughed out some more blood.

"You bastard" Ron muttered.

"Maybe, but I'm going to at least have the satisfaction of watching you die" Josh said as he raised the gun.

"This is the end for Team Possible" Josh finished, cocking the hammer back on the gun.

Ron sat there and awaited his fate.

_We'll be together again soon enough Kim_

**BAM!**

Everything went into slow motion, Ron saw Josh's grip around the trigger tighten. Then he saw a blurred object come in from his right.

The object struck Josh in his left hand, spraying blood everywhere. The surprised pain caused Josh to drop the knife and grab his hand in pain.

The knife clanked to the floor of the memorial, imbedded in the handle were the remains of a 45calibur round.

Josh clenched his teeth in rage and turned towards the source of the bullet, bringing the gun up to firing position

**BAM, BAM, BAM!**

Ron saw the three rounds strike Josh in the chest,

The first hitting him in the abdomen, the second in upper chest, and the last went through his upper left chest, piercing his heart.

Josh fell backwards into one of the memorial walls, the .45 falling from his hand as he checked his wounds.

He started to slide down the wall, his blood smearing the wall as he fell.

Josh looked at the blood pouring out of his chest as he sat there against the wall.

"But,…..I'm not………Supposed to……..Die" Josh said as he slumped over on his side.

He was dead before his head hit the ground.

Ron watched as Josh slumped over before he looked over at the direction of the shooter.

There he saw Mr. Barkin kneeling beside Kim, a smoking Colt 45 in her hands.

Kim handed the gun to Mr. Barkin and immediately grabbed her left shoulder.

Ron felt the tears start to flow as he watched her hurry over to him.

"Kim, you're alive" Ron stammered.

"Of course I am Ron, I would never leave you" Kim cried as she knelt beside Ron.

Ron was starting to lose consciousness, he was losing a lot of blood from both wounds in his leg.

"Ron, stay with me please." Kim was crying as she tried to keep him awake.

Barkin motioned for the medics to rush over. They heard them running to them

"Kim" Ron wheezed

"Stay with me Ron, I don't want to lose you again. Please Ron!" Kim cried as she looked at Ron's paling face.

Ron summoned every last ounce of strength he had to bring his arm up to Kim's face, his hand brushed her hair, as he brought it under her chin.

"I'll always love you Kim" Ron whispered.

Ron's hand abruptly fell from its place as Ron went limp.

His head fell to one side

"Ron" Kim called, no reply

"Ron?" Kim called again, worry setting into her voice

"ROOOONNNN!"

* * *

The song I used for the large battle is Black Rebel Motorcycle Club's Shuffle Your Feet, I think it fit the fight scene pretty well and had a good ending message (which I wanted to emphasize in the next to last chapter)

We still have one more to go gang,

You know the drill! Read and Review!


	14. 14 Honoring the Fallen

Well, the moment is finally upon us.

The end of the Horrors of War Kim Possible story, there have been many unexpected turns in writing this story as well as last second additions that just seemed to fit (Josh going insane was one of those).

I'd like to thank all of you who have left me reviews, and all of you who have read the story.

Special thanks to;

Surfrost, Matt-Robinette, triods, Burpadski, Zoko, Taechunsa (especially you), and recon288.

The final chapter.

* * *

**Horrors of War**

**Chapter 14**

**Honoring the Fallen**

The crisp autumn air blew threw Kim's hair as she made her way to her location, her head down, flowers in her hand.

She didn't want to be here, but if it wasn't for him she might not be around.

Kim stopped when she reached a freshly filled in burial plot with tombstone.

_Why did he do what he did? Why did he force my hand? _

Kim sighed as she looked down at the tombstone, she didn't go to the funeral. Too much pain, and too awkward for her, being as she was responsible for his death.

Kim felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder, Kim winced a little as she was still recovering from the bullet wound she received from Josh two weeks before.

"Its ok KP, it's just me" said a voice that could belong to no other.

Kim looked over her shoulder, looking right into Ron Stoppables big brown eyes.

In his left hand was a cane, which he unfortunately needed for another month after what happened to his left leg.

"You don't want to really be here do you?" Ron asked, looking into Kim's green eyes.

"No, it just feels so wrong for me, US to be here" Kim said as she moved to Ron's side, he draped his arm around her.

"I know Kim, but if it wasn't for him, I might not be here" Ron said.

"But if he lived then you would definitely not be here!" Kim protested, before she realized the bitterness in her voice.

"True, but if it wasn't for him I'd have gone completely insane over there, then I would have been lost to you forever" Ron said.

Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder, he was right and she knew it.

The day they got back was a day full of life changing events that neither of them really wanted to deal with.

Josh attempting to murder Ron while the Global Justice agents dicked around with loading Drakken and Shego into a police van, Kim getting shot by Josh, Kim killing Josh, and Kim almost losing Ron.

It was a very climactic day to say the least.

Ron was in the hospital for a week and a half after that day, getting his leg repaired and getting psychiatric help for some of the things he did over there, Kim also went through the same therapy for her actions in the memorial.

And there they stood, Together, defying all odds of them coming back at all.

They both looked down at the tombstone and read it silently to themselves

**Joshua Mankey**

**April 23, 1988-October 12, 2006**

**A friend, An Artist, A Hero**

**Will be missed by All**

Ron looked over at Kim who was still resting her head on his shoulder; her hands still had the flowers in them.

"Kim?" Ron said, getting her attention.

Ron pointed to the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Oh, right" Kim said as she realized she still had them in her hands.

Kim walked slowly out from under Ron's arm, making her way to the grave.

Kim knelt down and placed the flowers at the base of the tombstone.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Josh" Kim said as she felt the tears fill her eyes.

* * *

Ron hung his head low as Kim placed the flowers at Josh's tombstone.

Even though Ron never liked Josh in the first place, he still felt sad that it had to come to this.

Ron remembered Josh's last words

"_I'm not supposed to die"_

Those words haunted Ron's subconscious from that time on.

_He wasn't supposed to die; his name was never on the wall._

In fact none of them were supposed to die, but that question was still left unanswered.

Ron heard a car pull up behind them; Ron turned around and looked at the small access road in the cemetery.

Sure enough, behind Kim's car pulled up a black Town Car.

Ron continued to stare as the back passenger door opened, and its passenger came out.

Upon seeing what the person was dressed in Ron felt very weak all of a sudden, his breath became short.

He put his free hand on the top of a nearby tombstone to balance himself as tears filled up his eyes.

"Kim!" Ron called out, all the while never taking his eyes off the approaching figure.

* * *

"Ron? What's the matter?" Kim asked as she rushed to his side.

Kim looked into his face, Ron wouldn't look at her.

He just kept staring straight out towards the access road.

Kim turned to see what Ron was looking at.

The figure was in full military dress; on his arm was a Corporal insignia

Kim immediately brought her hands up covering her nose and mouth as her eyes filled up with tears; she let out a little shriek.

* * *

Ret. Corporal Jim Wilson was surprised at the sight of the two teens as he approached them.

Jim felt tears in his eyes as he got closer; both teens were on the verge of collapsing on the sight of him.

_Guess they did miss me_

Jim had aged from the last time he saw the two of them, he had a wife and 2 kids, not to mention the grand kids he had.

Jim ran a hand through his graying brown hair as he stopped a short distance from the two of them.

An awkward silence came over the area as they all stood there, in shock of what was happening.

"Hello, Lt Possible, Sgt. Stoppable" Jim managed to say as the tears flowed from his eyes.

Before he knew it Jim was enveloped by both teens as they got him in a group hug.

The emotion was over whelming everyone as it seemed they all stood there holding each other for what seemed like eternity.

Slowly they broke the hug and all three whipped their eyes.

"How'd you get here?" Kim asked looking over Jim.

"Your friend Wade contacted me yesterday and gave me a ride over here" Jim said as he laughed.

"It took me so long to find out if you guys actually made it out of there, I didn't find out till I heard of you two going out to save the World" Jim said as he cried.

Ron and Kim both looked at each other, neither of them thought about what Jim had to go through for the past 30 years. Not knowing if his friends had made it out alive or not, now he had closure, which they felt was better late than never.

Jim looked over at the tombstone before he spoke.

"How did it happen?" He asked motioning over at the tombstone.

Both teens sighed, Ron started

"We just had the portal opened, Josh and I were the last ones to go through when he said something to me" Ron shuddered as Joshes words echoed through his mind.

"I turned back and I see Josh standing there with a Knife in his hand, ready to strike at me, only a NVA rolled in a grenade that Josh tripped over. He caught most of the blast, I got some shrapnel in my leg and we both went through the portal"

Ron rubbed his face as the events of that day played over in his head.

Kim picked up where Ron left off

"I saw both of them come through the Portal, Ron screamed out because Josh was able to drive his knife into Ron's thigh. Ron was able to pull away, and Josh started to get up. He had his gun in his hand"

Kim paused as she was overcome by emotion, eventually she continued

"I tried to stop him, then he shot me" Kim's hand went over the spot just below her left shoulder

"So I shot back"

Kim buried her face into her hands as she began to cry again, Ron wrapped his arm around her.

Jim looked down at the tombstone

"He couldn't be saved Kim" Jim said

Both teens slowly nodded their heads.

Jim pulled out something from his pocket, it glinted in the sun.

Jim looked over the object before he placed it on top of Joshes tombstone

Kim and Ron watched with curiosity, Jim sensed they would and began to explain.

"Distinguished Service Cross, All three of you were to get one, as well as a Purple Heart for you Kim."

Jim turned around, in his hands were 5 medals, 2 were the distinguished service cross, 1 was the Purple heart, but the other two were a mystery to the two teens.

"These are Silver Stars, awarded for gallantry in action against an enemy of the United States while engaged in military operations involving conflict with an opposing foreign force. Directly from the Military code book"

Jim presented the medals to the teens, who reluctantly accepted the medals.

"Jim, we don't know what to say" Ron said tearing up again.

Jim held his hand up.

"Just do one thing for me"

Both teens nodded

"Promise me that you will live each day to your fullest, together. For the short time I knew you two you have both proven your determination you had for each other. Don't let that determination dwindle, you two were meant to be together. Can you promise me that?"

Ron and Kim both looked at each other.

After all they went through together, neither could think of being without the other for the rest of their lives.

"Yes, yes we can"

Kim brought her lips up and met Ron's, the two stayed that way for quiet some time.

Jim silently started walking back to the waiting Town Car, he didn't want to intrude on them now; he got the answer he was looking for. Even though he already knew what the answer would be he just wanted to make sure.

"Jim!" Kim called

Jim turned back to see the two of them rushing over to him again, well Ron hobbled as he still had the cane.

"You're going already?" Kim asked with a concerned voice

"I got what I came here for, you two go about your lives. If you need me, your computer buddy knows where to reach me" Jim said smiling

Kim embraced him in a hug.

Ron also gave Jim a hug.

"We'll never forget you Jim, ever" Ron said as he watched Jim climb into the Town Car.

"And I'll never forget you two. Remember all of us, who've served this country proudly. And remember those that never made it back, Honor them, Remember them"

Ron snapped to attention, he brought his hand up in a Salute as tears fell from his eyes.

Kim followed Ron and also gave Jim a salute.

"We will never forget them Corporal" Kim said, fighting the tears

Jim returned the salute from the back of the Town Car.

"Godspeed guys" Jim said as the Town Car pulled away.

Kim and Ron watched as it vanished over the horizon, both still arm in arm.

"We have one more place to visit Ron" Kim finally said as she walked to the car.

Ron simply nodded; he knew where they were going.

* * *

**Middleton Vietnam Memorial**

Kim and Ron entered the memorial; neither had been back here since they returned.

All evidence of the portal, their return, and Josh's death were all erased from the memorial.

Kim and Ron made their way around the memorial to the panel that started it all, the one that Ron had initially seen Kim's name on.

Both stared at the panel, not much had changed.

Their names were still on it as well as Drakken and Shego's, the only addition was way down at the bottom of the panel. A spot that Ron didn't look at initially as he was focused of the grouping of familiar names with his and Kim's

Josh's name was at the bottom of the panel.

"Ron, was that there the entire time?" Kim asked looking over at Ron.

"I don't know Kim" Ron said as he brushed his hand over the engraved name.

Both teens stepped back and assessed the wall in front of them.

Hundreds of thousands of names were in front of them, as well as around their names.

"God, this is overwhelming" Kim said as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

Ron just stared at the panel.

"All these people, dead from a War we never wanted to be in. And what they had to do to survive, its just…." Kim trailed off as she blinked her eyes, keeping herself from crying again.

"That's the Horrors of War Kim; you do things you never ever wanted to do, just to keep yourself or the guy next to you alive for a little bit longer." Ron said.

"But they never got welcomed back either! They were spit on, called names!" Kim said, tears were flowing again as she thought back on everything she knew about the war.

"People said that then, but now we all remember and honor them for their sacrifices they made, for their country" Ron said as he brushed Kim's hair.

The two stood there looking at the panels around them, thinking about all they went through. They were lucky in that they were able to survive, yet they were surrounded by those who weren't so lucky.

Those who may not be on the walls around them if they never went to war in the first place, but they fought gallantly for their country, even if they didn't agree with why they were there.

The words Jim spoke echoed through the night, surrounding the couple as they made their way out of the memorial.

"………_Honor them, Remember them…"_

* * *

Didn't realize that I finished this on Veterans day, well 10 minutes off, A fitting end to the story and a fitting time for me to wrap it up.

Thanks to all those who have or are currently serving this country of ours, past or present.

I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it, I like many other writers on here have many more stories in me, this is the first that I've gotten any real recognition for. And I have all of you to thank for that.

"_You don't have to go home but you can't stay here, so till next time"_

"_Move'em on, head'em up, Head'em up, move'em on, Move'em on, head'em up, Raw Hide!"_

"_Call'em out, ridem in, Ridem in, Call'em out, Call'em out! Ride'em in Raw Hide!" __-Bluesbrothers_


End file.
